Thicker than Water
by todd fan
Summary: Complete The fifth story in the Sidney Chronicles. A dangerous new enemy arises, as well as some old ones.
1. Missing Pieces

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "No look, I'm you from the future. I've come to warn you that in 3 million years you'll be dead!"  
  
Yes here it is, yet ANOTHER story in the Sidney Chronicles. If you haven't read any of the chronicles yet, you will have to read the rest before you read this...unless you REALLY like a chalenge. If you look on my member profile, i have put up a handy list, showing in which order the Chronicles go...yeah. For those of you that DO know the Chronicles, welcome back!. Sidney has missed you...yes she has. The first few chapters will be short, as they are laying down what is happening, but i assure you, they get bigger.  
  
Chapter 1 - Missing pieces.  
  
*******  
  
The town of Bayville looked idilic as the sun started to set. It bathed the whole town in a warm red glow. Crickets chirruped, the nearby ocean sloshed as the tide came in....the ground shook violently.  
  
"For the last time, i am SICK of being the only one that cleans out the cat's litter box!".  
  
Lance Alvers was staring at the full litter box in front of him. Ebony sat smugly on the mantelpiece. Lance could have sworn the cat waited until he was the only person in the house to do his...buisness. Lance narrowed his eyes at the cat...was he smirking?! Lance sighed and went about cleaning out the litter, once he had done the job, he nodded proudly and sat down, closing his eyes to get rid of his forming migraine...to hear a scratching noise.  
  
"Aww come ON Ebony!", he said, "you've just been!".  
  
He was about to get up when the door banged open, Wanda ran through, shut it with an equally loud bang, laughing and hid in the closet. Lance rolled his eyes....it was scary how quickly the normally moody teen had cheered up the last few months, of course, she still had the temper of a cobra...but it was a start. The door banged open again seconds later and a breathless Todd fell in. He glanced over at Lance, who jerked his thumb to the closet absently. Todd gave a nod and snuck over to it, it opened it and Wanda fell out. He laughed and helped her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Told ya i'd catch ya", he said with a grin.  
  
"Darn", said Wanda with a chuckle, "must be losing my touch".  
  
She lent up to give Todd a kiss, only to have a gust of wind yank them apart. A VERY anoyed Pietro stood inbetween them, tapping his foot at an incredible speed.  
  
"How many times do i have to say, DON'T do that!", he said, "it's not right!!!".  
  
"Get over it Pietro", said Wanda, crossing her arms, "me and Todd are together, you can't stop it".  
  
"Ooooohh but, but", said Pietro, "it's just...nooooooooo!".  
  
The lights in the house started to flicker.  
  
"Pietro this has got to.....".  
  
Wanda was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone stared at it...the only person out the house was Freddy...and he had a key.  
  
"Fine, i'll get it", said Lance, getting up from his chair and walking to the door, muttering under his breath, "who am i?. Cinderrocka?".  
  
He opened the door to see a familiar face.  
  
"Draco?".  
  
The dragon-shapeshifter glanced up at Lance, his face full of worry.  
  
"Have you seen Sidney?", he asked, always one to get straight to the pont.  
  
"Not since she was last here", said Todd, "an' that was months ago".  
  
Draco closed his eyes angrily.  
  
"Then she's just....vanished".  
  
*****  
  
Mystique had been hiding out in her latest persona, a construction worker, while she was plotting of ways to end Scott Summers' life. She sighed as she left the site she...or rather at the moment, he, was working on.  
  
"Bye Bill", said a worker giving Mystique a wave.  
  
Mystique mearly nodded and head off down the street. As soon as she found an empty alley, she ducked into it, taking the form of Princple Darkholme, one she was most comfortable in other than her own form. She carried down the alley until a rustle made her go on full alert. She narrowed her eyes, realising she was being followed.  
  
"Who's there?", she demanded, "what do you want?. I warn you, you have picked the wrong lady to mug".  
  
There was no answer. Mystique hated to admit it, but she was getting worried. Someting was wrong. She suddenly felt somethng heavy and blunt strike her at the back of her head. She just had time to spin around to see a hazy shadow before she blacked out, falling to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, at the Xavier institute, Kurt and Rogue were cleaning up the yard. The place had been turned upside down after a 'rigorous' training session with the New Recruits.  
  
"Who thought they could make this much mess in one session", muttered Rogue, pushing a chared object which in a fromer glory was a basketball.  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, "even ve never made this much mess!".  
  
There was a thumping sound behind them. The two teens glanced behind them..nothing. Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Must have been a squirrel", he said.  
  
"Guess so", said Rogue.  
  
Suddenly there was a phtttt sound, and Kurt fell to the ground. Rogue looked down at him in shock.  
  
"Kurt!", she said.  
  
There was another phttt sound...the next thing Rogue knew...her world went black.  
  
******  
  
Whoah ha ha ha ha ha!!!! A cliffhanger on the first chapter, God, i missed this!. Do you like?, i promised this will be a fun Chronicle, i was very excited when i thought it up. Anyway, please do review...until next time... 


	2. Sides meet

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Dislciamer: "No maam, we at the FBI do not have a sense of humor we are aware of."  
  
Yep, its another chapter, thanks for all your reviews guys, i love to see them :D  
  
SIDNEY: "You love me, you really love me!".  
  
You're supposed to be vanished without a trace.  
  
SIDNEY: "Sorry...going now".  
  
Ok, this chapter's slightly smaller, but that is because it is leading to a bigger one next time. I have started a Lancitty out of the blue - Beuaty and the Beast - Evo style, oh yes!  
  
Chapter 2 - Sides meet.  
  
**  
  
Draco was sat down in the boarding house, a look of worry still plastered on his face.  
  
"I failed her as her protector", he said, "when i couldn't find her, i just assumed she had come to visit you guys".  
  
"Don't worry Draco", said Lance with a sigh, "if i know Sidney, she won't be anywhere where she can't look after herself".  
  
He sighed, he wasn't too sure of that himself. It wasn't like Sidney to just disapear and not tell anyone.  
  
"But without a leader, Avalon will crumble", said Darco, shaking his head, "We NEED her there. I mean..i left Tally in charge for now but...".  
  
"Tally?", said Pietro, glancing up, "that Scottish chick that worked for Todd's dad. Dumped Evan to go back to the UK?".  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"She lives with her mother, but she visits reguarly. Sidney would have trusted her to take care of Avalon", he said, "until we find her of course....but i'll need your help".  
  
"Sid's my best friend", said Todd, "you TRY stopping me form helping".  
  
They were interupted by a banging on the door. Pietro shrugged and went to answer it. Logan barged throguh the door as soon as it was opened, sniffing the air.  
  
"Hey!", said Pietro, "did i say you could come in?".  
  
"They're not here", growled Logan, ignoring Pietro.  
  
"Where are they, Alvers?", said Scott walking in after Logan, narrowing his eyes under his visor.  
  
"Where are who?", snapped Lance.  
  
"Hey, I'M the boss here!", shouted Pietro, still being ignored.  
  
"Rogue and Kurt, SOMEONE snatched them", said Scott.  
  
"Well WE didn't so take a hike Summers!", said Lance standing up and trying to stare Scott down.  
  
"Magneto musta taken them!", said Logan, shaking his head.  
  
"He didn't say anything to ME about it", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "you got the wrong people, again. Now if you don't mind, we're dealing with a crisis of our own!".  
  
"What?. Run out of 'i'm with stupid shirts'?", said Scott.  
  
"No", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes, "Sidney's gone missing".  
  
Both Logan and Scott blinked at the witch.  
  
"Sidney's...gone?", said Scott in disbeilief, "isn't she supposed to be in Avalon?".  
  
"She vanished a few days ago without word", said Draco, standing up, "all of Avalon is in disaray. We need to get her back before people start to..panic".  
  
"Somethin' tells me whoever took Elf and Stripes..took Tiger too", said Logan, "but it's bovious that you guys didn't take them".  
  
"Well, duh!", said Todd, rolling his eyes.  
  
Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well if the Brotherhood didn't take them.....who did?".  
  
***  
  
Who did indeed? Sorry this one was so short, but like i said, the next one will compensate it. Find out where they are next time. Please review. Whaoahhahahahahah! Until next time.... 


	3. Lions den

Thicker than water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "We both have a martian on our speedial, can you at least give me the benifit of the doubt here?".  
  
I adore my reviewers, i really do. I never thought there would be more than one Sidney story, hah!. Here we are, now we move onto the bigger chaoters, YEAH BABY!.  
  
Eeeep Pyromaniac, hope your okay.  
  
Chapter 3 - Lions den.  
  
***  
  
Sidney gave a groan as she opened her eyes, finding herself in a cage. The last thing she could remember, she was checking a security breech in Avalon and feeling a pain in her neck.  
  
"Owwww".  
  
The groan caught her attention. She looked up to see Kurt, nearby Rogue, who was fully awake.  
  
"Rogue?", said Sidney, shakily pulling herself into a sitting position, "what happened?. Where are we?".  
  
"Ask her", hissed Rogue, pointing to the other side of the cage where Mystique was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed.  
  
"Mystique?", Sidney blinked, "what are you doing here?...why are any of us here?".  
  
"I got a good idea".  
  
Sidney's ears perked to a familiar voice, seeing Sabertooth walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Uncle Vic!", she said with a smile, "boy, is it good to see you".  
  
"Nice to see you too kid", said Sabertooth with a smile, ruffling her hair.  
  
Mystique made a sound best described as a harrumph, which made Sabertooth give a low growl. Kurt came around slowly, looking up in shock as he saw Mystique, and Sidney...and Sabertooth?.  
  
"Is anyvone else confused here?", he asked, blinking.  
  
"I'm not", said Sabertooth, crossing his arms, "i know exactly who brought us here. Stinking little ungreatfull...".  
  
"Don't start, Creed", said Mystique, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Uncle Vic...what's going on?", asked Sidney, looking worriedly at her uncle.  
  
"Yeah, what secrets are ya'll keepin' from us this time 'mom'", sneered Rogue, who gave Mystique a look which SPAT venom.  
  
"No secrets", came a voice in the darkness, "just a little...family reunion".  
  
"Hiding again Graydon?", said Mystique with mock sadness, "i swear you were ashamed of us".  
  
A man in his early twenties stepped out from the darkness. Dressed in a buisness suit, orange hair sliked back..  
  
"I don't hide from anyone", he said simply, "and who wouldn't be ashamed of being related to freaks like you".  
  
"Vhat's he talking about?", asked Kurt, confused.  
  
"Ahhh, Kurt Wagner", said Graydon with a smirk, "thank God YOU got mothers colour and not me, i don't think i could STAND being a demon-like freak".  
  
"Hey!. Who do ya'll think you are?!", snapped Rogue, getting defensively in front of Kurt.  
  
"Rogue", said Graydon, raising an eyebrow, "granted, not related by blood, but still family. Pitty about the 'no touching' thing, huh?".  
  
"What's your game Graydon?", said Sabertooth with a dangerous growl, "last time i checked you we'rent the family kinda guy".  
  
"Hey kettle, this is pot, you're black", said Graydon, leaning on the wall, "Gee dad, you're not exactly father of the year either, are you?".  
  
"Dad?", said Sidney, looking between Sabertooth and Graydon, "he's your...?".  
  
"Unfortunately", said Sabertooth.  
  
"Oh, i love you too", said Graydon sindely, then smiled at Sidney, "ahhh, my dear cousin, looks like you inherited the freaky looking gene too".  
  
Sidney gave a roar and tired to shift shape...only to find she couldn't.  
  
"What's the matter?. Can't use your powers?", said Graydon, cocking his head to the side, "this cage has a power dampener on it. Can't have you freaks taking the advantage now, can we?".  
  
"Why are you doing this?", Mystique finally said, she had just been staring at Graydon in disbelief.  
  
"Simple mother", he said, "i have to clense my tainted blood before i can be considered a true member of the Friends of Humanity".  
  
"Oh no, not this trash again", muttered Sabertooth, rolling his eyes, "and how do ya plan ta 'clense' ya blood, huh?".  
  
"You're an assasin pop, you should know the answer to that question", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Whoah!", said Mystique standing up, pointing to Kurt, Rogue and Sidney, "why harm them?. They haven't done anything wrong!. Neither have me and your father, but....".  
  
"ALL my mutant family must be exterminated", said Graydon simply, "i can't be related to any mutant while being part of a mutant hate group now, can i?".  
  
"I said it was a bad idea ta let him hang out with that crowd", said Sabertooth, "but did either of ya listen? Noooooooo".  
  
"Hey, i didn't know he would end up like this!", snapped Mystique, "he takes after you with the physco killing mind".  
  
"Yeah, i wonder where he gets the backstabbing gene from?", shot back Sabertooth.  
  
"Ahhh, my loving family", said Graydon, "reminds me of home".  
  
He gave a frown and started to walk off.  
  
"Well, no doubt you all have alot to talk about....not that it will matter", he said, "use your final hours wisely. I'll be back later".  
  
With a bang of a door, he had gone, leaving three confused teenagers staring at two angry adults.  
  
"Ah think you two have some explainin' ta do", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
Sabertooth mearly gave a growl and paced to the other side of the cage. Sitting down and leaning on the wall. Mystique narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Rogue.  
  
"That was Garydon Creed", she said, "me and Victors son".  
  
"That part still creeps me out", said Sidney.  
  
Mystique chose to ingore this comment.  
  
"He is part of a group called 'The Friends of Humanity'. They are a mutant hate group", she explained, "Graydon has...issues".  
  
"No kidin'", said Rogue, "so, a'h take it he's not a mutant then?".  
  
"No", said Mystique, "i would say he was a 'normal' human...but there's not much 'normal' about that physco".  
  
"Runs in the genes", muttered Sabertooth.  
  
"Don't you go blaming me Victor!", said Mystique in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Oh, i blame you, Raven", he said, "i told ya that kid was nothin' but trouble".  
  
"Will you two shut up!".  
  
Everyone looked over at Sidney, who glared at the two adults.  
  
"All this time i was at the Brotherhood, and neither one of you told me about this", she said, she gestured at the dooor at Graydon had left out of. That guy is my cousin....and..so are Kurt and Rogue".  
  
Rogue and Kurt exchanged a glance, just realising this too.  
  
"Would it have made any difference if you knew?", asked Sabertooth, "in case ya haven't noticed, we 'aint exactly a happy family".  
  
"It would have been nice to know i had one", said Sidney, flicking her tail from side to side before sitting down with a sigh.  
  
There was silence for a second, before Kurt spoke up.  
  
"Vhat do ve do now?".  
  
"We wait", said Mystique.  
  
****  
  
Whaoahhahahahhahah!. Were you expecting that?. Huh huh, huh huh?!!!! It's an issues i have wanted to address for a while now. Yup. Will Rogue realise that she can touch in this cage..yes, yes she will. Well, tell me what you think in your reviews. Until next time.... 


	4. Shock to the system

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean, S-M-A-R-T!"  
  
****  
  
Whooo to all my good reviewers. I have been building up to that last chapter for a loooong time, it's good to get it out. Okay, onto THIS one!.  
  
*Pats Dax on the head* It's okay, you're forgiven. Oh, Pyro fans, ia appologise wholeheartedly for my bad Aussie accent. I ahven't heard him speak yet, so, i can't really put a good accent in, and i can't manage sit though an episode of Home and Away.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4 - Shock to the system.  
  
*****  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"YOU shut up!".  
  
Kitty sighed. Scott and Lance had been going at it for the past hour now, every now and again, Pietro butting in and reminding everyone that he was the leader of the Brotherhood, not Lance. She glanced behind her, where Wanda was comforting a very quiet Todd. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Draco, who was walking beside her.  
  
"You okay?", she asked him, stupid question, the guy looked terrible.  
  
"I have failed her", he said quietly, "just like i failed Mirrim before her. Maybe i should just quit while i'm ahead, before i lose the next Matriach of Avalon".  
  
"You can't blame yourself", pointed out Fred, "whatever happened, happen to Kurt and Rogue too".  
  
"And Sabertooth".  
  
The group stopped when Pyro suddenly appeared, Wanda visably stiffened, narrowing her eyes dangerously before Todd put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head gently.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Beast, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, i'd like ta know what would'a got Creed", said Logan, stepping forward and looking at Pyro, eye to chin.  
  
"We don't know", snapped Pyro, "if we DID, would you think the boss would send me to see if YOU guys knew what was going on. I don't think so mate".  
  
"Something is VERY wrong here", said Scott, voicing everyone's thoughts, "who would be crazy enough to snatch Sabertooth AND Sidney, i mean, neither of them are well known for their calm dispositions".  
  
"And why Kurt and Rogue?", put in Kitty, "i mean. what did they do?".  
  
"What did ANY of them do?", asked Pierto.  
  
"Hey guys, i've picked up someone's mental reading", said Jean, who was walking ahead, a hand on her head, "it's....Mystique's".  
  
"Mystique?!", said Logan with a low growl, "i should'a known that good fer nothing trollop would have somethin' ta do with this".  
  
"Lets move", said Scott, heading forward to be cut off by Pietro.  
  
"Hey, I'LL say to MY team when we move!", he said, tapping his foot, "I'M the leader".  
  
"Techincally, I overrule you", said Pyro with a grin, "so I can tell the Brotherhood what to do. Come on guys, do what goggle-boy here says, lets move out",  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped and his eyes buldged out of his head as the Brotherhood calmly and happily followed John's orders, without complaint. Had he known they were doing it to get at him, he may have cried, but instead he just gawped before following the rest of them, muttering under his breath about getting a decent sized fire-hose.  
  
******  
  
In the Friend of Humanity base, everyone had been silent, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
"Vell, i think ve finally have a family veird enough to challenge the Osbornes", said Kurt, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a chuckle, "stick us all in one house and watch us try to kill each other. Boy, the ratings we would get".  
  
"Yeah, but that would make Ozzy Osborne want ta come after us", said Sabertooth with a dry laugh, "not even i'm crazy enough ta take on that guy".  
  
"Make any comments about me bein' like Kelly an' a'hll drop ya'll right here, right now", said Rogue then blinked, "hey.....ma'h powers..if this place has a dampener on it...a'h can use them. A'h..a'h can touch".  
  
"Pitty you're stuck in a room with family members, huh?", said Sidney with a sigh, "there's irony for you. But us freaky lookers, we still look freaky, so it can't be THAT powerfull".  
  
"You might be able to use this technology to help you get something that will be more effective", said Mystique gently, then blinked, "oh dear God, i'm bonding with my family".  
  
"We should have a Scrabble night if we get out of here", said Sidney, "or with Captain Happy, we would have enough players to fill a cluedo board".  
  
"I don't play Cluedo", said Graydon, walking back in, "and besides, none of you will be around long enough to bother anyay".  
  
He smiled at them.  
  
"My dear loving family, your fate awaits", he said, "ohhhh i'm going to be promoted for this for sure".  
  
****  
  
The group had been following Jean for a while now..some seriously begining to doubt her ability to 'see' where everyone was. Wanda glanced over to Todd, he hadn't said very much since finding out Sidney was missing, she sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're worried about her, aren't you?", she asked.  
  
Todd glanced at her, before sighing and nodding.  
  
"Yeah", he said, "she's the best friend i have ever had, Wanda. I grew up with her. Even if we're not together anymore, i'm still worried about her. I know she can hold her own, but, i don't know, i just have a bad feeling this time".  
  
Wanda gave a sympathetic nod. She and Sidney had never gotten along, and it was doubtfull that they ever would. But, she owed it to Todd to be there for him, like he said, he cared about her, and she had to support that. She smiled slightly to herself she owed Sidney one anyway. If it weren't for the cat-girls' insessant prodding, she would have never plucked up the courage to admit her own feelings for Todd...it must have been hard for Sidney to let the one she loved go to someone else like that.  
  
"We'll find her", she said, "don't worry".  
  
Todd gave a silent nod. Wolverine stopped, sniffing the air, he pointed to a manor house.  
  
"In there", he said.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"That's where the mental readings are coming from too", she said.  
  
"Right then mates", said Pyro, "lets get in and get them out. The boss won't be too happy if his beloved kitty-cat didn't come back. I would be in deep doo-doo".  
  
"And with that wonderfull thought in our heads, lets go", said Scott as they headed towards the mannor.  
  
*******  
  
You like?. Hope you like. Yes i KNOW it seems like i'm putting everyone in the thick of things straight away, but there is LOTS more to this story yet, lots and lots and lots. Please do review. Until next time.... 


	5. Rescue and realisation

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Some of you may die, but its a sacrifice I'm willing to make"  
  
****  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, who were surprised with my villian, though he will be one of many in this fic.  
  
Every day, i see more and more of season three, in fact, only only need to see X-treme measures, Self-Possesed, Under lock and key and (i suppose, even if i don't WANT to see it) Blind Alley. Yup, i'm catching up, God bless the Real Player vid person.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5 - Rescue and realisation.  
  
******  
  
As Graydon herded the mutants along down the corridor, not a one made any effort to escape. What was the point? Without their powers, they would be useless against the soliders lined up along the corridor.  
  
"A plan would be real handy right now", quipped Sidney.  
  
"Thinking", said Mystique.  
  
"Don't strain yerself", muttered Sabertooth.  
  
"If my hands weren't tied, i would hit you", snapped back Mystique.  
  
Sabertooth growled in response until Rogue pushed past them.  
  
"Stop it, both of you", she said, "ya'll are acting like teenagers. That's OUR job!".  
  
Both Sabertooth and Mystique muttered to themselves before they were all shoved into a big room with a huge glass chamber inside.  
  
"Ja....that's homely", quipped Kurt.  
  
"Get them inside", said Graydon, walking over to some controls, "i'm going to enjoy this".  
  
"You won't change anything by killing us, Graydon", said Mystique, "even if we're dead, you still have the blood of mutants flowing through your veins. You are a carrier of the X-Gene, like it or not".  
  
"I am NOT a carrier", snapped Graydon, putting his fingers in his ears and closing his eyes, "i am NOT one of you, not not not!".  
  
The guards pushed the mutants into the chamber and sealed it.  
  
"Well, this is it", said Rogue quietly, "an' just when a'h thought a'h found somethin' that would let me touch".  
  
"If it's any consilation", said Sidney, "i've probably been replaced in Avalon by now...or Draco has plunged himself into a fit of dispair".  
  
Graydon smirked, pressing a button on his controls.  
  
"Goodbye mutants", he said, "whoahoahahahhahahahhahhaa..haha..ha...ha..ho....What the heck is wrong with this?!".  
  
He gave the console an almightly whack..nothing happened. There was a frizzle and suddenly Kitty appeared up out of the machine.  
  
"Ooooopsie", she said with a smirk.  
  
"I never thought i would be glad to see one of Xavier's brats", said Sabertooth.  
  
"Finally, something we agree on", said Mystique as she watched the rest of the team barge in, sending FOH members flying.  
  
Logan cut off the power to the chamber, making the doors fly open.  
  
"Well well, here's me, savin' scum like you, Creed", he said.  
  
"Oh, you're enjoying this waaay too much Runt", Sabertooth shot back.  
  
"My lady, are you hurt?", asked Draco, swooping down to Sidney's side.  
  
"No Draco, stop panicking", said Sidney with a sigh, "you worry too much".  
  
"It is my job to worry about you m'lady", said Draco, "i wouldn't be much of a protector if i didn't".  
  
Rogue grabbed the dampener machine from a side-table, clutching it to her like it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Okay, leave the reunions for later", shouted Pyro, "we gotta get out of here, now".  
  
He shot out a burst of flame from this flamethrowers, then used his powers to create a wall of fire between the FOH and the mutants.  
  
"One door, coming up", said Lance, making the wall collapse under a tremor.  
  
The group ran out of the building, to see the Blackbird land outside.  
  
"Thank you Chuck", said Logan with a chuckle, getting in, followed by the others.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, the groups had dispersed. Feeling that everything that needed to be said, had been said, Mystique had taken off, as had Sabertooth with Pyro. The Brotherhood were also packing up to go home.  
  
"We should head back to m'lady", said Draco.  
  
"But i just found out i have a whole family", said Sidney, "i..i".  
  
She paused.  
  
"I want you to bring Tally here".  
  
"What?", said Draco, looking at her in surprise, "but...why?".  
  
"I need to be able to tell my sucessor of her new duties", said Sidney, "i'm stepping down as Matriach of Avalon".  
  
"What?", said Draco again, followed by the Brotherhood looking up in shock.  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, "i..i don't feel right there anymore. But here..this place is my home".  
  
She looked over at the Brotherhood.  
  
"If i could move back in with you gu....", she started, only to be cut off by Pietro.  
  
"You don't even have to ask Sid, you know that", he said.  
  
Sidney smiled and looked at Draco.  
  
"I'm serious", she said, "Tally knows what she's doing, and anyway, she'll have you to help her. Bring her here and i will make it all offical".  
  
"As..as you wish m'lady", said Draco, more than a little downhearted, but he did as he was told, morphing into a dragon and taking off towards the airport.  
  
"You sure ya want ta do this?", asked Todd carefully, yet smiling happily, he had missed Sidney alot.  
  
"Yep", said Sidney with a nod, then smiled at Rogue, who was still holding the machine, "i want to see my cousin touch someone for the first time in years".  
  
****  
  
Whoahahahhahahahahaha!. Sorry, i know this fic has alot of cliffhangers, but it needs em. Te hee. Please do review. Until next time..... 


	6. Stepping down and standing up

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I'd rather live upside-down in a toilet bowl".  
  
***  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers. I appologise for suggesting that the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger. I originally had ended that chap on a cliffhanger, but changed it at the last minute, not thinking to look at the ending piece. Yup, i do daft things like that...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 - Stepping down and standing up.  
  
***  
  
Lance had been staring at his cooking bacon for most of the morning, glancing up now and again as Sidney bustled around the house. Tally was due to arrive with Draco at any minute, and Sidney looked ready to puke with nervousness. Fred gave a sneeze as a bit of fur flittered around his face.  
  
"Sidney, you're moulting", he pointed out, "i mean, there's only so much anti-histamines can do, so will ya calm down a bit?".  
  
Sidney paused and glanced at Fred.  
  
"Yeah..sorry Freddy", she said, distractedly, then went back to pacing, "i know she can do the job..i just hope the others take it well. Normally no one steps down unless they are dying".  
  
Wanda walked sleepily into the kitchen, Ebony on her shoulder. She slumped down at the table.  
  
"Good morning Wanda", said Lance..already knowning her response.  
  
"Ugh".  
  
Wanda was not a morning person. Lance chuckled and pushed a coffie mug over to her, which she started at for a bit before drinking it. Ebony hopped off her shoulder and mewed at Sidney.  
  
"No, i am perfectly calm", said Sidney, "i am the model of calmness. Look, this is me, being calm".  
  
Ebony gave another meow. Sidney looked at her shaking hands.  
  
"Okay, so i'm a little nervous", she said.  
  
"Mew".  
  
"Oh, what do you know?!".  
  
Todd hopped into the room with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Good morning everyone", he said, Todd, unlike most of his house-mates, was a morning person, something that irritated the non-morning people no end.  
  
"Ugh", replied Wanda.  
  
Todd laughed giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Awww, cheer up my Crimson Cutie", he said.  
  
Lance blinked and eye towards Sidney, who flinched slightly but said nothing or showed any other sign of discomfort. Ebony on the other hand gave her an accusing growl, which Sidney silenced with a growl of her own. Ebony did a cat-version of a sneer and stalked away to his food bowl, looking at it and giving a meow.  
  
"He says it's empty", translated Sidney.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ebony", said Wanda, getting up and putting some cat-chow in the bowl, Ebony looked at it, then at Sidney. He mewed again.  
  
"What now?", said Lance irritated as he took out his bacon from under the grill.  
  
"He says he'll have what Lance is having", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
Lance looked at Ebony.  
  
"You are NOT having my bacon!", he said, "you're a cat, you eat cat-chow!".  
  
Ebony gave a short sharp meow, before washing his paw. Lance looked up at Sidney.  
  
"What did he just call me?".  
  
"You...don't wanna know", said Sidney with a chuckle, "belive me on that one".  
  
Lance crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, fighting away Fred, Wanda and Todd as they attempted to take his bacon. He smiled, finally sticking a fork into a piece and bringing it to his mouth It was at that moment a gust of wind sweapt through the house, and Lance found himself staring at an empty fork.  
  
"PIETRO!", he snarled, "give me back my breakfast!".  
  
The gust of wind stopped, forming itself as Pietro, who swallowed.  
  
"Too late, it's gone", he said cheerfully, then yelped as the house began to shake.  
  
"Knock it off!", snapped Wanda, "you're fighting over a piece of bacon for crying out loud!".  
  
"Yeah Lance, it's only food", said Pietro, before holding up his hand, "before you say anything Freddy, yes i know food is important, but not right now. I've got neeeeeewwws".  
  
"What, Summers finally remove the stick that's up his...", started Lance, only to be swatted on the head by Sidney.  
  
"Nope", said Pietro smugly, "Tally and Draco are on their way over. Saw them on my morning run".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney, perking up, "then i'd better get ready".  
  
*******  
  
A few hours later found Tally stood in front of Sidney outside the Brotherhood house. Draco stood close by, as the Brotherhood and a few of the X-Men watched with intrest. Sidney smiled at a very nervous Tally before clearing her throat.  
  
"I, Sidney Cagney from this day forward do step down as Matriach of Avalon", she said.  
  
She reached around her neck, taking of the pendant that had been there for what seemed like an eternity. She looked at it before placing it over Tally's head, letting it drop around the Scottish girl's neck.  
  
"So, as my final act of duty, i appoint Tally McGregor as the new Matriach, may she lead them well".  
  
She glanced at the others, watching intently.  
  
"We're done now", she said.  
  
Everyone gave the blushing Tally a cheer and applause. Sidney gave her a smile.  
  
"I hope i'm up for the job", said Tally.  
  
"I KNOW you are", said Sidney, giving her a pat on the shoulder, "you'll do a better job than i did, i can tell you that".  
  
Tally nodded, glancing over as Draco gave her a bow. She blinked, realising something.  
  
"Och aye, she'd have killed me if i forgot", she said to herself, running over to her backpack and rummaging around in it, pulling out a letter, and a dried white heather.  
  
She walked over to where the X-Men were standing, glancing at the New Recruits.  
  
"Okay", she said, "i havenae a clue who you lot are, so ye will have te help me oout here. Which one of ye's Sam Guthrie?".  
  
Sam blinked, putting up a hand, loooking more than a little confused.  
  
"Uhh...a'h am?", he tried.  
  
"Good", said Tally, handing him the letter and heather, "these are for ye".  
  
Sam looked at them confused, then looked at Sidney who chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah", she said, "i forgot about that. See you're a better leader than me already Tally".  
  
Sam's confusion spread even more.  
  
"They're from Rahne", said Tally with a smile, "she dunnae live with us, but she pops aroound te se us from time te time. As soon as she found oout i was coming over here, she wanted me te send ye these. The heather's a good luck charm....she misses ye".  
  
"Oh", said Sam, turning an interesting shade of pink, before muttering quietly, "a'h miss her too".  
  
"Aye, i guessed", said Tally, "i'll tell her for ye. Right i'm gunnae stretch me legs an' think aboout mae new responsibilites before we go home, okay, Draco?".  
  
"Of course, m'lady", said Draco, watching Tally walk off.  
  
Sidney meanwhile grinned at Rogue.  
  
"You ready?", she said.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"A'h guess", she said, "Kitty an' Bobby are coming with you me an' Kurt".  
  
"No problem", said Sidney, "lets go see us a guy about a gadget".  
  
Tally had wandered away from the group, wondering how the heck she was going to handle her new-found responsibilities. She stared at her feet, her hand playing around with the pendant.  
  
"Congradulations".  
  
Tally gave a squeak, being caught off guard, she turned to see Evan walk slowly out of the bushes. She smiled happily and ran over to him.  
  
"Evan!", she said cheerfully, "i dinnae think ye would come. Sidney said something about ye....".  
  
She trailed off as he came into the light, covered in spikes.  
  
"Sindey wasn't kidding when she said ye had changed", she said softly.  
  
"No, she wasn't", muttered Evan, looking at the ground.  
  
"I still cannae see why ye left here though", said Tally, "it's not that bad".  
  
"Tally, i'm a walking pin-cusion", said Evan, then sighed, "i just...don't belong with them anymore...i don't think i ever did".  
  
Tally gave a solem nod, a rustle made them turn their head as Caliban waved at Evan.  
  
"Are they treating you alright down there?" asked Tally.  
  
"Who, the Morlocks?", said Evan, "yeah they're like...family..look i gotta go. If the others find me, they'll try to convince me to go back. And i'm not ready yet".  
  
"I understand", said Tally, "look after yeself Evan".  
  
With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek before disapearing back towards the house. Evan sighed, touching his cheek before heading towards Caliban.  
  
"Who was the mutant?", hissed Caliban, "someone you knew?".  
  
"Yeah", said Evan, "i knew her a while back...she won't tell anyone. Nothing to worry about".  
  
Caliban gave a nod, removing a manhole cover and disapearing down it. Evan galnced around, looking at the spot Tally had left from for a second before ducking down it and disapearing himself. He pulled the cover back over the hole and it was as if he and Caliban hadn't been there at all.  
  
*****  
  
You like? Please do review..even if you don't like it. Until next time.... 


	7. Possible hope

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You're like Nacy Drew.....from hell!".  
  
***  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, i love you guys!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7 - Possible hope  
  
****  
  
Rogue, Kitty, Sidney, Kurt and Bobby were walking along Bayville, they had been silent for a while. Sidney had her thoughts wrapped up in her decision to give her role up to Tally. Rogue on the other hand was looking at the object in her hands.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Sid", she said, "a'h need all the help a'h can get".  
  
"Hey, we're family now, we do things like this together", said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, "though i don't know vhy THEY came!".  
  
Bobby and Kitty looked up.  
  
"I'm here because Rogue is my roomate". said Kitty, "i want to give her support".  
  
Everyone turned to look at Bobby.  
  
"I was bored", he said with a shrug.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Rogue, "a'h really hope this works".  
  
"Ve'll if Forge can't build it, no one can", said Kurt.  
  
"This Forge guy sounds cool", said Sidney, "can't wait to meet him".  
  
"Why do i have a feeling something bad will happen?", said Bobby.  
  
"Because with you around, it will", said Kitty.  
  
"Hey!", said Bobby, "i am NOT a jinx".  
  
"You're words, not mine", said Kitty.  
  
"Okay guys, stop fighting!", said Kurt with a frustrated sigh, pointing to a house, "ve're here".  
  
Rogue sighed, walking to the back of the house with the others and down to the basment door, giving it a knock. Forge had converted his basement into a lab...it meant that he didn't explode valuable parts of his home. It wasn't long before Forge opened the door, he smiled when he saw the others.  
  
"Hey guys", he said, "what bring you guys down here?".  
  
"Hi Forge", said Kurt, "ve need your experteese on something".  
  
"Okay", said Forge, "Logan didn't break the fridge again....did he?".  
  
"Hi there, Forge, dude", said Sidney, giving Forge a salute as she walked in.  
  
Forge blinked.  
  
"Hello...person i don't know", he said, closing the door and following them in.  
  
The lab, despite being filled with the most technologically advanced objects on the planet, was otherwise decorated with a 70's theme. A bead curtain hung over the door leading into the living part of the house, a jukebox stood proudly in the corner and a lava lamp stood on a desk next to an Arati.  
  
"I LIKE this place", said Sidney, looking at Forge "can i come live with you?".  
  
"Err..still don't know who you are", put in Forge.  
  
"Oh, sorry Forge, this is Sidney", said Kurt, then added with a smile, "me and Rogue's cousin".  
  
"Pleased ta meet ya", said Sidney, giving the still confused Forge's hand a shake, "cooooool metal hand!".  
  
"O....kay", said Forge, then chuckled, "oh wait, it's THAT Sidney?"  
  
Sidney paused, flicking her tail,  
  
"What have they been saying about me", she said, looking at the others, "come on, what have you said?".  
  
"Nothing, honest", said Bobby, "not a thing. Tra la la. Nothing about you being a crazy physcopath kitty, that's for sure".  
  
"Watch it Ice-boy or i'll put my hair-dryer on you", warned Sidney.  
  
Bobby gave a squeak, looking for something to change the subject. He pointed at a random gadget.  
  
"Ooohhh, what's that?".  
  
"It's a Matter Infensifier Thingie", said Forge proudly.  
  
"Question", asked Kitty, "Why does everything you create have either the words 'thingie', 'gizmo', whatzit' or 'dohickey' in their names?".  
  
"Because they do", Forge replied, "it sounds groovy".  
  
"So, what does it do?", asked Bobby.  
  
"It adapts non-organic molecules into organic molecules", said Forge. Bobby blinked.  
  
"What does it do?", he asked again.  
  
Forge sighed.  
  
"It makes inanimate objects into living matter", he tried again.  
  
"Oh..okay", said Bobby, nodding wisely, before leaning in by Kurt, "what does it do?".  
  
"It makes stuff come alive", said Kurt.  
  
"Why didn't he say that in the first place?".  
  
Rogue gave a large cough, silencing them. She handed the machine she had taken from the FOH to Forge.  
  
"This seemed to be a power dampener", she said, "a'h don't know how it works....a'h was hopin' you would....and maybe be able ta do something, well, portable?..maybe soemthing that can mean a'h..can touch?".  
  
Forge took the machine from Rogue and glanced at it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, sure", he said, "give me a few hours and i'll see what i can come up with".  
  
Rogue gave a happy squeak, hopping from foot to foot.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you", she said excitedly.  
  
Forge chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"I can't promise anything yet, Rogue", he said, "so don't get your hopes up".  
  
"That brain of yours NOT coming up with something?, i highly doubt it", said Bobby.  
  
"Okay, lets leave Forge to it", said Kitty, suddenly very hasty, "he needs concentration. He can't concentrate with us here. Let go go go".  
  
"Check ya later", said Forge, wondering exactly why Kitty suddenly had the overwelming urge to leave...he sure hoped that something wasn't burning.  
  
With that she hearded the others out of the lab very quickly, leaving Forge to work on yet another machine.  
  
*****  
  
You like? Why does Kitty want to leave so suddenly? You'll have to wait and see, won't you? Please review, until next time... 


	8. A new addition

Thicker than water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Define irony: a bunch of idiots dancing on a plane to a song made famous by a band that died in a plane crash".  
  
*****  
  
*Hugs her reviewers for reviewing* Yes, we get a new additon in this chapter, a character i have wanted to write since i knew of his existance. Whoot!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8 - A new addition.  
  
***  
  
In the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, Sidney found herself, once again, moving her stuff into Wanda's room, while Wanda grugingly filled her in on all the mutant happenings so far  
  
"Wow, between Rogue's powers going haywire and that whole spider Apocalypse thing, i bet you guys have been busy", she said, putting her guitar by her bed.  
  
"Not really", admited Wanda, she looked at her feet for a second, "are you okay?...with me and Todd i mean. It's not going to make you uncomfortable..is it?".  
  
Sidney flicked back an ear before sighing.  
  
"No", she finally said, "i'll admit, it may take some getting used to, but i'll be fine. Glad you finally plucked up the guts to tell him".  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda with a happy sigh, "so..how's Avalon been?".  
  
Both girls knew this question was only asked in the name of politeness and that Wanda didn't really care.  
  
"It was..okay, boring", said Sidney, "i'm glad to be back. Plus, i have a bigger family now...i really should have realised it sooner, but i didn't".  
  
"Mm", said Wanda as a reply, before standing up, "errr...i gotta go out now with Todd..on a date".  
  
"Have fun", said Sidney, carrying on sorting out her things.  
  
Wanda nodded, heading out, leaving Sidney to sort out her half of the room.  
  
"That bad, huh?".  
  
Sidney span around to see Pietro leaning on the doorway.  
  
"What are you talking about Pie?", asked Sidney, putting her books on her shelf.  
  
"This whole...neat and tidy thing", said Pietro, gesturing to the clean room, "you only ever makes things neat when you're stressed out. Please tell me you're bothered by Wanda and Todd, 'cause i am, big time!".  
  
Sidney arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?", she teased, "you actually found some protective brother genes in there? I'm impressed".  
  
"I'm serious, Sid", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "i just..don't like it. He's not good enough for her".  
  
"May i remind you that, One: You are talking to his ex, Two: it's up to Wanda, and Three: do you think anyone will be good enough for her in your eyes?".  
  
Pietro thought this over.  
  
"Okay, i know", he said, "it's just...weird. She's my sister. To see her in a relationship with one of my friends just freaks me out".  
  
"And once again i find myself the houses' agony aunt", said Sidney, rolling her eyes, "okay Pie, you and me are gonna eat some ice cream and be miserable, okay?".  
  
"Ahhh, so you admit you're having issues with them?", said Pietro, the usuall glint back in his eye.  
  
"You are too sneaky for your own good", said Sidney, "i'm not admiting anything, not yet anyway".  
  
****  
  
In the Institute, Rogue was sitting on her bed, trying not to think about how Forge was doing on the dampener machine. She kept telling herself that two hours was not long enough to call yet, no matter how fast his mind worked. She hummed to herself as she tried to get her mind off the machine. It was then that Kitty walked in, looking very shifty with something behind her back.  
  
"What's that?", asked Rogue, sitting up and pointing to the protuding object.  
  
Kitty glanced around nervously before pulling out the object from behind her back. It was Forge's 'Matter Intensifier Thingie'.  
  
"Oh ma'h God, how did you get that?!", said Rogue, wide-eyed, "does Forge know you have it?".  
  
"No", admited Kitty, "but i'm gonna give it back. I'm just...testing it.Wanna have a go?".  
  
"No way", said Rogue, crossing her arms and shaking her head, "whenever i touch anything Forge creates...bad things happen".  
  
"Your loss", said Kitty with a shrug, she pointed the machine at a small ornament of a dancer. She pressed a button. Nothing happened.  
  
"Awww, stupid thing", she muttered, giving it a smack.  
  
The machine started to make whirry beeping noises, she gave a shout of surprise and dropped it. It shook violently before shooting a beam, hitting something on Kitty's bed before making a 'phhffft' sound and crumbling into pieces.  
  
"Ohhhhhh Forge is gonna kill you", said Rogue, pointing to what used to be his machine.  
  
Kitty didn't listen, running over to her bed.  
  
"Oh no!", she said with a sniffle, "Lockheed".  
  
She poked a charred object on her bed.  
  
"What, it got that stuffed toy of yours?", said Rogue, "what do you know, there is justice".  
  
Kitty gave another sniffle.  
  
"I've had that since i was a baby", she said, "now it's gone".  
  
She suddenly gasped as the charred object moved. Suddenly, purple wings sprouted from it, followed by a purple tail and legs. The object shook the rest of the black dust from itself before blinking up at Kitty. A small purple dragon stood in her toy's place. It gave a little yip.  
  
"Lockheed?", said Kitty, blinking, "whoah".  
  
'Lockheed' gave another yip before nuzzling Kitty's arm, turning around in a circle and settling down on the bed with a purr.  
  
"Oh boy".  
  
Rogue looked at the dragon.  
  
"You are so dead", she said with a grin.  
  
******  
  
Yeah baby! It's LOCKHEED!. *Laughs manically* Hey, i can't help it, i'm Welsh, it's in my blood to like Dragons. Do review. Until next time.... 


	9. More than a handfull of trouble

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Press the any key ... hmmm where's the any key?".  
  
****  
  
Huzah to my reviewers. Oh, by the way, if anyone picks up on the name of Forge's dog, CUDOS to you!...if not, don't worry, it will be revealed eventually. But he is named for a reason.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 9 - More than a handfull of trouble.  
  
****  
  
Kitty and Rogue quickly snuck out of their room, heading towards the Professor's study. The dragon, which Kitty had decided to keep calling 'Lockheed' squirmed under a jacket Kitty had put on. All they had to do was get it from their room to Xavier's study without being spotted...so much for that plan.  
  
"What the heck is that?".  
  
The girls turned to see Ray quizically pointing at Kitty's moving Jacket. Kitty sighed, allowing Lockheed to stick his head out before pushing it back in.  
  
"That's a dragon...a real dragon", said Ray, "cool".  
  
"Yeah, an' keep quiet about it!", said Rogue, "we need ta get it to the Professor before anyone else sees".  
  
"Oh i have GOT to see this", smirked Ray, following them.  
  
Xavier was reading in his study when he heard a nervous tap on the door. He looked up.  
  
*Come in, Kitty, Rogue, Ray*.  
  
The three came in and shut the door behind them, Kitty cast Xavier a nervous smile....the kind of smile that meant she had done something and she didn't want to have to do any more danger room sessions because of it.  
  
"What have you done this time?", asked Xavier, rubbing his temple with a sigh..it was at times like this he wondered why he hadn't opted to run a pet store instead of a boarding school.  
  
"Okay, just don't be mad, okay?", said Kitty, pulling Lockheed out of her jacket and placing him on the table.  
  
Xavier blinked.  
  
"Oh", he said...it seemed like the best thing to say at the time.  
  
The door slammed open and Logan burst in unsheathing his claws and sniffing the air.  
  
"I thought i smelled soemthing wei.....", he trailed off, looking at Lockheed, ".....oh".  
  
*******  
  
"Can you fix it?".  
  
Half an hour later found the group in Forge's home..again. Forge looked at his disintergrated machine that the others had to sweep up with a duster and put in a little plastic baggie to transport it.  
  
"No".  
  
"Then what do we do about this?!", said Logan, pointing at Lockheed, who had settled himself on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you've got a new pet now", said Forge with a shrug, "a wiggy one...but still a pet".  
  
As if on cue, a dog that looked like a bizare cross between a Husky, a Deerhound and a Whippet plodded into the room. He had a bandana instead of a collar and looked like he had seen better days. The old dog eyed the newcomers suspsiously before giving a canine equivalent of a groan and plopped down in a bean-bag in the corner.  
  
"Can't you, like, make a new machine?", asked Kitty, wincing as Lockheed shifted position on her shoulder, his claws digging in slightly, "i mean, this is a DRAGON we're talking about".  
  
"No can do", said Forge, "the Matter Intensifier Thingie was one of the inventions my sub-consious made most of. I'm not exactly sure HOW i made it".  
  
"You have to look after it half-pint", said Logan.  
  
Kitty looked at Lockheed, who hovered from her shoulder and fluttered around the dog's head. The dog barely raised an eyebrow at the creature, making a funny snorting noise. Lockheed looked quizically at the old dog, batting him on the head with a claw. The dog cast Forge a forlorn look before giving a bored yawn and closing his eyes.  
  
"Forge, i think your dog's broken", pointed out Ray.  
  
Forge glanced at the dog and chuckled.  
  
"Who Max?, nah, he's just old", said Forge, then addressing the dog, "aren't ya Maximillian?".  
  
Max let his tail thump on the ground a few times in recognision, but that was it.  
  
"Geez man, how OLD is that dog?", Ray comented again, giving Max a poke, the dog not moving an inch.  
  
"He was a puppy before i entered Middleverse", said Forge, "so he's...pretty old".  
  
"How's the dampener coming on?", asked Rogue quickly, as if she had been keeping the question in for way too long already.  
  
"Oh...that", said Forge, looking at the thing on his desk, taken apart, "well, i COULD create something with it. It could remove a mutants powers".  
  
"But?", prompted Logan, sensing some tension in Forge's normally calm voice.  
  
"I don't want to", he said simply, "it's too dangerous. If something like that was turned against us, it would mean some heavy nastyness for all of us".  
  
Rogue's face visably fell.  
  
"So...ya'll not gonna make one?", she asked.  
  
Forge shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, but i don't want to chance it".  
  
"You make a good judgement, Forge", said Xavier, then looked at his team, "come on, lets go home".  
  
The others nodded and one by one started to leave. Forge went back to his work, not noticing that one had stayed behind. He picked up a box and headed off, putting it in a different part of his lab.  
  
"Please make one", came a voice from behind him, full of quiet dispair.  
  
Forge turned to see Rogue standing adamantly in his lab, yet looking hopefull. Forge sighed.  
  
"Sorry Rogue", he said, "i know what it means to you, but i can't chance it".  
  
He turned back around and started to sort out some things on his desk.  
  
"A'h appologise for this in advance, Forge", said Rogue.  
  
"Apologise for what?", said Forge, spinning round....right into Rogue's bare hand.  
  
He gave a groan and slumped to the floor unconcious. Rogue sighed closing her eyes as her mind aclimatised to having an extra physce. She smiled, the mechanics of the device she wanted forming almost instantly in her brain. She glanced down at Forge.  
  
"Thanks man, i owe ya'll one", she said.  
  
*****  
  
Uh oh. Bad Rogue! Anyone get why i called Max, Max? Huh? Anyway..yes, do review. Until next time.... 


	10. New enemy

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "How did I end up like this? On a ship where the fourth most popular pastime is going down to the laundry room and watching my knickers spin dry?".  
  
*** Knew soeone would bring up Max's age. Actually a dog can live for 20 years if treated well, he was a puppy (as in not even a year old) when Forge got him..i will be going further into this in a different fic, but yeah. He is VERY old, but i had a dog that was around that age.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10 - New enemy  
  
***  
  
"Rogue?. Are you still.......here?".  
  
Kitty paused inside Forge's lab, there was no one to be seen. The place was ransacked, things were overturned and broken. Logan was seconds behind her, sniffing the air.  
  
"Somethings gone wrong", he said with a growl, "very wrong".  
  
They turned there heads to a soft whimper, seeing Max pawing at a closet. Logan blinked before slashing off the lock with his claws, the door opening and a semi-concious Forge falling out.  
  
"Forge, what the heck happened here?", said Logan, "where's Rogue".  
  
Forge groaned, putting his hand to his head and pulling himself into a sitting position, leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"Don't...know", he said, "last thing i remember she..she zapped me. I heard some banging but..i don't know, i was out of it".  
  
Logan gave a low growl.  
  
"Why would she DO something like this?", he said, "it's not like her".  
  
"The power dampener", said Kitty, blinking, "she wanted that....i didn't think she'd go this far though".  
  
Max gave a soft whine, putting his head on his masters shoulder.  
  
"Some guard dog you are", said Forge, patting him on the head, then blinked seeing the state of his lab, "man, what the heck did she do in here?".  
  
"It wasn't her", said Logan, sniffing the air, "it was...someone else, someone i've never smelt before".  
  
"Why would someone take Rogue?", asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know yet....", said Logan.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue groaned, she opened her eyes very slowly, squinting at the light. She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus them on the shape in front of her. She blinked again before seeing a girl no older than herself standing before her. She had blonde hair kept in a crew-cut and blue eyes which were icy and cold.  
  
"Wake up", she said harshly.  
  
Rogue gave a groan of reluctance before shaking her head clear and opening her eyes fully, finding herself in an electronics lab.  
  
"Who...who are you?", she asked, "Where am a'h?. What do you want with me?".  
  
The girl chuckled harshly.  
  
"Ahhh so she finally speaks", she said in a strong Brookyln accent, "i am known by many names, but you can call Dagger. Ya in the lab of one Doctor Trask...i believe ya know him. I met him inside while we were servin' time, i told him i would help him out when i got released...i always keep my word".  
  
"So...ya'll going to kill me?", asked Rogue, struggling, realising for the first time she was tied to a chair.  
  
"No", replied Dagger, "y'see, Trask wants ta get his sentinels back online as soon as he gets out, but he thinks they need...soupin' up a little bit. That's where YOU come in".  
  
She sauntered over to Rogue and tapped the Goth's forehead.  
  
"Ya did me a favour, honey. I was goin' ta kidnap that Forge guy, but i had already been warned by my.....associate that he was a pretty stong willed character and gettin' information from him wouldn't be easy. Then ya came along an' zapped up his powers fer me. I can get them from you a whole lot easier".  
  
"A'h 'ahm NOT a weakling", snapped Rogue, "a'h won't tell you anythin'!".  
  
"Oh...but you will", said Dagger with a smirk, "honey, i am a great assasin for my age. When i'm not doing THAT line of work, i help others get...information. I'm a professional, and honey, i can beat ya down in a few hours".  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why are ya'll helpin' Trask?", she asked, "he's no good. What's he doin' fer you?".  
  
"Money...of course", said Dagger, "the thing that all people of my trade work for. That and...i don't like mutants anyway. I agree with him, your kind need to be taken out before you wipe us out".  
  
"Great, a'h've already had this speech from ma'h cousin", said Rogue, "a'h don't need to hear it again".  
  
"Then i won't tell you", said Dagger, then gave an evil grin, "so, lets let the games begin..shall we?".  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house. Pietro and Sidney were seeing who could balance the highest twinkie pile without it toppling it over. Pietro, as usual, was winning, and Sidney, as usual, was not going to give in without a fight.  
  
"Gonna beat you Speed-Boy", she said, "you just watch!".  
  
"Winner eats the twinkies", said Pietro, "i'm gonna have a sugar rush tonight!".  
  
"In your dreams", retorted Sidney with a laugh, "you're gonna rue the day...".  
  
She trailed off, interupted by the doorbell. She sighed, standing up and looking at Pietro.  
  
"I would tell you not to cheat, but you're going to anyway", she stated, heading out of the room, "just leave a few for me, huh?".  
  
With that she opened the door, more than a little surprised to see who was standing there...  
  
*****  
  
Who is at the Brotherhood house? Who is Dagger? What will she do to Rogue? Well you'll have to wait and see, won't you? 


	11. Different light

Thicker then Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You don't do anything. Play it cool. Just keep it inside. Learn how to hide your feelings. Don't cry out loud!"  
  
****  
  
Yey to all my reviewers. Right Dagger is my own creation, i did't even know there was another characters in the comic world with that name. Yey, i have the latest edition of the encylopedea..it also gives me ideas. Whoahahhahahaha!  
  
Okay, i KNOW the original Forge lost his arm (and techinally his leg, but it doesn't really count here) in Vietnam. But Evo Forge was trapped in Middleverse, thus never went to Vitenam. So how the HECK did he lose his arm? I made it up, because Evo leaves plot holes. I am simply refilling them. Oooh on another note, i have seen all of season three bar Under Lock and Key now. Whooot!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 11 - Different light  
  
****  
  
Sidney stared, slightly unbeliveingly at the person in front of her. What was HE doing here? What would HE care about anything to do with the Brotherhood?  
  
"Duncan?".  
  
The jock shuffled his feet.  
  
"Hi Sid", he said, "i..heard you had come back..so....how are you?".  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes slightly. Sure, she didn't despise the jock as much as she had done. And she HAD helped him out when he was stuck with his literature work. But still, she didn't think he'd come out of his way, to a place where there were people who would like to see him dead, just to see if she was really back in Bayville or not.  
  
"I'm...fine..thank you", she said, flicking her tail, then sighing, "why..are you here, exactly?".  
  
Duncan glanced at the ground again before looking back at Sidney.  
  
"Can we talk?".  
  
Sidney furrowed her brow before giving a defeated sigh. She leaned back into the house.  
  
"I'm just going out Pie, do not, and i repeat DO NOT eat all of those twinkies by yourself in one sitting", she said, "i don't want to try and hook you off the roof with a golf club while you claim you are the Great Jerumongo".  
  
She heard a comment back, but didn't catch it. She rolled her eyes, closing the door before looking at Duncan.  
  
"Okay then, we'll walk".  
  
****  
  
"TALK!".  
  
Rogue gave another cry of pain. She shuddered as Dagger clamped onto her arm with a vice. She closed her eyes as a flashback memory hit her. A car accident. People..firemen coming to the rescue. The jaws of life coming in...missing the door..grabbing her arm instead. She gave a cry shaking her head, no, not HER arm, Forge's arm.....a ten year old Forge's arm. The thing she hated most about the absrobtion process wasn't learning how to use another power, not even having another physce in her head and having that persons mannerisms. No, the worst part by far was the memories. She screamed again as Dagger increased the pressure. The flashback hit her again, the jaws of life squashing down, the sickening sound of bones being crushed to nothing, muscle and cartalige being ripped. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. This wasn't happening to her arm, Dagger was putting very little pressure on it in reality. Rogue narrowed her eyes, kicking Dagger back with her foot, pulling her arm lose. Dagger grunted and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Having a little...memory trouble?", she sneered.  
  
"How do you know all about me, and ma'h powers?", she snapped, "and Forge's fer that matter!".  
  
"I work for Trask, remember?", said Dagger, "he has all the info he needs on scum like ya. Info he gave to me, to make my job much easier".  
  
"Then ya'll know that the X-Men will come fer me", said Rogue, "and they'll stop you, believe me, they will".  
  
"I am a trained assasin", shot back Dagger, "nothing scares me, not even death".  
  
She leaned close to Rogue and smirked.  
  
"Now are you going to use your borrowed mutant power to make this dampener...or do i have to use the vice again?", she asked.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, she was getting tired. Her arm hurt and there was no sign of the others. She looked up at Dagger with heavy eyes.  
  
"Fine".  
  
*******  
  
Duncan and Sidney had been walking for ages, making small talk over what had happened to the other since they last saw each other. Sidney finally decided that enough was enough. The feline curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Okay Duncan, spill it", she said, crossing her arms, "you've rarely spoken to me in the past, i haven't seen you for God knows how long, and suddenly you're all nice to me?. What's going on?".  
  
Duncan stared at her for a second before sighing, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.  
  
"I missed you", he said, "i don't get it. After everything you did for me it was...weird. Like i saw you differently. I..i wanted to tell you how i felt, but you left. I came over as soon as i heard you'd moved back in. I had to see you".  
  
Sidney cocked her head to the side, still confused.  
  
"What are you getting at, Duncan?", she asked.  
  
Duncan raised his green eyes to meet her own.  
  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you", he said, "i...i think i'm in love with you".  
  
****  
  
That was a bit of a cliff hanger..wasn't it? Whaohahahahhahaha! See, as proof that i do remember all of your reviews from past storys i have brought back the jock that everyone claimed had a thing for Sidney...one i didn't realise until now...Good God, i have given a character i hate depth...what's wrong with me? Anyhoo, please do review. What do you think about Duncan? What about my version of how Forgey lost his arm? Tell me! Until next time.... 


	12. Series of events

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "If you can't trust a South American drug lord, who can you trust huh?".  
  
**  
  
*Giggles as reviewers get grossed out by Duncan* Good!.So was i, tee hee.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 12 - Series of events.  
  
**  
  
"Done".  
  
Rogue dropped the tools that had been given to her and stared at the machine she had just created. It was weird, she knew she had made it, yet couldn't exactly remember the full skematics of it, like most of it had already built itself in her mind. Dagger walked over, picking up the machine with a smirk.  
  
"Good girl", she said, "this power dampener will be usefull. Trask'll be happy".  
  
She drew one of her blades, bringing it close to Rogue's throat.  
  
"And now that ya finnished, ya no longer any use ta me", she sneered, "besides, one less mutie on the Earth would be a good thing".  
  
Rogue sighed, any minute now her team mates would come bursting through the door to rescue her. She stared at the door. Yup, any minute now...any minute now.  
  
"Awww come on!", she said with a sigh, still nothing, "damn!".  
  
"What, you expected the caviraly?", said Dagger with a chuckle, "looks like it's late".  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, she had to think of something....and fast. Thank God she had the brain of a super genius on her side.  
  
"Wait! It needs to be tested first", stated Rogue, then smiled, "a'h mean, we won't know if it works, or even how strong it would be. Do ya'll want the neturaliser ta kill the mutant, or just null their powers?. Do ya'll want the dampener to be permentant, or temorary?".  
  
Dagger stared at her for a second before narrowing her eyes.  
  
"So, are ya sayin' i need ta find a test subject first, test it, then let ya make the alterations?", she asked.  
  
"That's exactly it!", said Rogue, "now, where oh where will ya'll find a mutant? A'h could easily find one for..".  
  
"Who's to say that your power wouldn't have faded by then?", cut in Dagger, Rogue winced, she was smarter than she looked, "i know your powers are only temporary unless you hold onto someone for a very long time. I bet even now, you are losing the Inventor's abilities".  
  
She gave a dangerous smirk.  
  
"How about YOU be the test subject?", she said, "if you die, i can just abduct that Forge guy and let him finish the work you started".  
  
She pointed the machine at Rogue.  
  
"Brace yerself".  
  
******  
  
Sidney stared at Duncan, taking all of this in..she had a strange feeling that her mouth was probably open in shock. Duncan shuffled his feet and looked at her.  
  
"Please say something", he said, "anything, shoot me down, laugh at my face, just please..don't keep silent".  
  
"I.....", started Sidney, before biting her lip and flicking her tail, "i need to think about this".  
  
Without giving Duncan another word, she turned tail and ran off.  
  
****  
  
CRASH  
  
"In...here".  
  
Rogue looked up as Cannonball flew through wall, right through the lab and crashed through the wall on the other side. Rogue rolled her eyes, so much for being rescued.The first hole was soon filled with Logan, Jean, Kurt and Scott as they charged in.  
  
"About time!", she snapped, "ah thought no one would save me from the physco".  
  
"What physco?", asked Kurt, glancing around.  
  
The place was empty, apart from them. Dagger had gone, as had the device.  
  
"That's....not a good thing", said Rogue.  
  
*****  
  
Two men had met in a small cafe. It was a grim meeting to say the least, forced and to the point.  
  
"So with the power dampener out in the world, untested, it would mean horrifc danger for all of us", said the first man, "i think we can both agree that there is only one, temporary, if a little drastic solution".  
  
The second man nodded.  
  
"I understand", he said, "if we were all in one place, all the mutants who can get there, it would be a whole lot safer. That way, if trouble arises, there will be safety in numbers".  
  
"I'm glad you understand, Magnus, i just hope i can convince my recruits, and my allies to agree".  
  
"You think you have it hard Charles?. I have to tell the Acolytes and the Brotherhood!".  
  
****  
  
Tee hee, yup they are all gonna be under the same roof. Oh yes, the insanity that will ensue!. Please do review..please? Until next time.... 


	13. Moving in

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Ding. Fifth floor, sporting goods, hardware, evil sorcereresses".  
  
***  
  
You reviewers are the best....you know that, right?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13 - Moving in.  
  
****  
  
The Xavier Institute had certainally become more....crowded as of late. Despite what Magneto had originally thought, the Brotherhood and Acolytes had moved in with very little fuss. Of course, moving in and getting along with each other were two VERY different things. Sabertooth and Logan had tried to kill each other the moment they had laid eyes on each other, but Sidney managed to break it up by threatening to drive their bikes off the edges of cliffs. They had decided it would be better to come to a truce, than risk losing their belvoved motorcycles. Not only had the Brotherhood, X-Men and Acolytes moved into the Mansion, but it was also presently occupied by Mystique, Destiny, Forge, Angel and Alex. Ray had been sent down to the Morlocks to convince them to come up for their own safety, but Calisto had sent him away, claiming that she and her group were perfectly safe in their tunnels, and were'nt about to go live with 'topsiders'. The others had decided that this was probably for the best, as they were having a hard enough time ajusting as it was, they didn't need freaky looking, and slightly bitter mutants surrounding them too. Todd had managed to convince his grandmother to let Gina stay too, promising that he would keep an eye on her....though Jamie had that covered. Moira had put Muir Island on Red Alert, as had Tally with Avalon. Of course, the house was not only filled with mutants, but animals too. Lockheed was less than impressed to descover that Wanda had brought Ebony with her, as Forge had brought Max. Both standing their grounds in saying they were NOT going to leave their beloved companions at home. Ebony had taken one look at Max, hissed and stalked off to sulk in a corner. Max, completely bewildered by all of this had simply gone to slump down by the fire.  
  
"I am suprised at how well our charges are handling all of this", said Magneto where he and Xavier sat in the study.  
  
"Yes", said Xavier, "i would have expected at least one small war by now".  
  
BOOM! A bang resounded through the house.  
  
"You were saying?", said Magneto with a sigh.  
  
In the Common Room Alex and Remy were having a 'discussion'. Granted, this discussion involved yelling at each other and things blowing up, but it was a discussion non-the-less.  
  
"What do you MEAN surfings dead?!", said Alex, "it is a GREAT sport!".  
  
"Dat's not a sport", said Remy, "dat's idiots ridin' de waves on ironing boards!".  
  
"Take that back!".  
  
"Non!".  
  
Suddenly both boys gave a groan and slumped to the floor unconcious. Jean stood behind them holding her hand to her head.  
  
"Thank God someone eventually did that", said Mastermind, "they were giving me a migrane".  
  
"I doubt it will last long", said Mystique with a sigh, "someone is BOUND to start arguing soon. My bet is on Scott and Lance".  
  
"Nah, the money's on Sabertooth and Logan", said Pyro, "they are gonna rip each other to shreds. Heh heh".  
  
"Ten bucks on those two", said Bobby, jerking his thumb to where Rogue was trying to appologise to Forge.  
  
"Come on, a'h SAID a'h was sorry", said Rogue, "it was..an act of desperation!".  
  
"Huh", said Forge crossing his arms, unimpressed.  
  
"Man, how long can you hold a grudge for?", she said.  
  
"Longer than twenty years", said Forge with a dangerous smirk.  
  
"Oh...great", said Rogue, "come on. PLEEEEAASSEE? I'll do anything!".  
  
She gave the best puppy-dog expression she could. Forge raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, if you give Max a bath, we'll call it even", he said, pointing at the old dog lying in front of the fire, before raising his right arm, "i can't get this wet and it's really hard to bathe a dog with one arm".  
  
"Done", said Rogue quickly, "he's over twenty years old...a'h mean, how hard can he be?".  
  
"Yeah...you tell yourself that", said Forge, giving a wicked chuckle before walking away.  
  
"Hey, with all these over eighteen year old's around, i'll have plenty of people to take me driving!", said Kitty suddenly, "wow, and i thought i wouldn't get any more volunteers. Everyone around here is always so busy".  
  
Every person eighteen years or over, looked up worriedly. Each one suddenly found a very very good reason to leave the room.  
  
"Aww", said Kitty sadly.  
  
Logan walked into the room, saw Kitty with her keys and panicked. He turned his head to see Angel entering from the kitchen, he smirked and whispered in Kitty's ear before running away as quickly as one with adamantium laced bones could. Destiny, who had seen no reason to leave the room, as she would be useless to Kitty as a driving instuctor anyway walked over to where she assumed Warren was.  
  
"You will go on the trip of your lifetime", she said in a far off voice, before snapping out of it, smiling at him and walking away with an evil chuckle.  
  
"What trip?", asked Warren, confused, "a cruise?".  
  
"Heeeeey Angel", said a voice behind him, "Mr Logan said that you offered to take me driving".  
  
Angel turned around to see Kitty holding up some keys. He blinked then shrugged, how bad could it be?  
  
****  
  
Sidney was sulking outside, watching the fireflies zip along. She gave a soft sigh, had Todd been there, he'd want to eat them. But Todd wasn't there, he was on a date..with Wanda. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way around her present situation. Not only did she have to deal with watching Todd be happy with one of the people she hated most in the world, but now she had Duncan professing his love to her. She flicked her tail, she was backed into a corner and she hated it. A voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She blinked, looking up to see Mystique.  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"I said it's getting cold out here", repeated Mystique, "you were miles away".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, "i was just...thinking".  
  
"I'm suprised that you're not hanging around with Toad", said Mystique, "you two were always insep...".  
  
"He's on a date with Wanda", said Sidney, flattening her ears.  
  
"Oh", said Mystique, then sighed, "not as easy as you first think is it? Seeing soemone you care about with someone else?".  
  
Sidney closed her eyes and shook her head, looking up again to see Mystique had seated herself next to her.  
  
"And now i have Duncan telling me he loves me", said Sidney, "just out of the blue! No warning, nothing!".  
  
"Duncan Mathews?", said Mystique, shaking her head in disbelief, "huh, who would have guessed it?".  
  
"I wouldn't", said Sidney, then sighed, "i don't know what to do".  
  
"Well", said Mystique, taking a deep breath, "you do what you want to do. What you feel is right. I the end, you have to ask yourself, will YOU be happy with whatever decison you make?".  
  
Sidney mulled this over for a second before nodding.  
  
"You're right", she said, "i'd better go talk to the poor fool, before he worries himself sick".  
  
She then caught Mystique off guard by giving her a hug. Mystique blinked in shock before giving her a gentle squease back.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Raven", said Sidney.  
  
Mystique semed to savour the words for a second before chuckling.  
  
"If your Uncle hears to call me that. it'll be both our heads", she said, "go on, go talk. But tell Charles you're going first".  
  
Sidney nodded and took off. Mystique watched her go, before giving a soft smile.  
  
****  
  
Piotr had been sitting quietly in the common room. Unlike the rest of his comrades, he felt no need to get caught up in the fuss of moving. This was a nice place, and it felt good not having to be fighting others of his own kind for once. They all had a common enemy and that enemy was...He was brought of of his trance as a wide-eyed, shakey and very pale Warren walked in. His normally well groomed hair was mussed up and his feathers had gone a very off-white, unhealthy colour and were begining to droop.  
  
"You look like you have seen a ghost", commented Piotr, "are you okay?".  
  
Angel gave a small whimper, before clearing his throat and gathering all the regality he had left to muster. He smoothed back his hair and ruffled his wings.  
  
"I think i need to lie down", he said, in a odd far-away voice, walking shakily off, leaving a trail of feathers behind him.  
  
"You are moulting", said Piotr.  
  
"I know", said Angel, not turning back, "believe me, i know".  
  
***  
  
*Giggles* What do you think? Yes, i have brought Gina back, to show i still love Jamie. And don't worry, Angel won't be alone in his terror, many, many mutants will suffer the wrath of Kitty behind the wheel. Yup. How did you like the Sidney/Mystique bonding? And as for Duncan and Sidney....well, you'll have to wait and see, won't you?. Until next time... 


	14. The zen of bathing a dog

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Well, trouble's my middle name. Actually, my middle name is 'Marion', but I don't want you spreading that around".  
  
*** Love my reviewers. Yup yup. Oh Draco-Luver, Evan is still with the Morlocks. Alex's codename is Havok, from what i gather, he stores thermal energy which shoots from his hands..apparently, he and Scott's powers are imune to each other.Yes Forge WAS very happy to have someone else bath Max..for good reason, as you shall see whoahahahahhaha!.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14 - The zen of bathing a dog.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, this is a REALLY good hand".  
  
Remy gave a heavy sigh. For the past hour, he'd been trying to teach Jamie and Gina the finer points of playing poker. They weren't getting the hang of it, not by a longshot.  
  
"Non", said Remy, "de way you bluff is to make your oponent tink you have a bad or good hand. Dat is too obvious".  
  
"Or i could be TRYING to be obvious to throw you off scent", said Jamie with a smirk.  
  
"You are too smart for your own good, Mon Ami", stated Gambit, "Remy can't belive he's reduced to playing card games with Pre-Teens".  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a Pre-Teen?!", snapped Gina, before sighing, "can we please play a game of 'go-fish'?".  
  
"Remy don't play 'go-fish'", said Remy.  
  
"Do you talk in third person ALLLLLL the time?", asked Jamie, "man, and i thought i had a multiple personality".  
  
Remy made a funny frustrated noise before dropping his cards on the table and storming off.  
  
"Man, i thought he'd never leave!", said Gina, picking up the card, shuffling them like a pro and dealing them.  
  
"Yeah, like we need to be taught how to play poker", said Jamie, "i'll raise you five netctarine smashes".  
  
*****  
  
Sidney meanwhile had left the 'safety' of the mansion to go and talk to Duncan. She had been given a comunicator and been told only to be gone for a short period of time. Whatever that dampener could do, it had spooked both Magneto and Xavier pretty badly, especially if it made them actually agree to become one unit for a while. But Sidney had other problems to worry about. She stopped outside Duncan's large house and took a deep breath, walking up to the door and ringing the bell. Duncan appeared moments later, smiling happily when he saw Sidney. Before he could speak, Sidney raised a clawed hand.  
  
"Look, Duncan, you're not going to like what i'm going to say", she said, "and i can't stay here for long, it's not safe for mutants at the moment".  
  
Duncan's face fell slightly before sighing.  
  
"You're gonna turn me down, aren't you?".  
  
"Sorry", said Sidney with a sigh, "you caught me at the worst possible time. Maybe if you asked a different time, it may have been different. But right now, it's just too arkward".  
  
"Yeah.....i guess i shouldn't have taken you off guard like that", said Duncan, "it doesn't change how i feel about you....hey if you ever get through what you're going through...".  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
"You sure have come along way from the mutant-hating Jock you were", she said.  
  
"I never hated mutants", said Duncan with a shrug, "just a select few".  
  
"Gimmie an S, Gimmie a C Gimmie an O, T, T", said Sidney with a laugh, "yeah, Summer's is pretty terrible".  
  
Her communcator blipped, telling her to return back home. She sighed.  
  
"I'm being called back", she said, "hey, you gonna be okay?".  
  
"Yeah", said Duncan, a little down-hearted.  
  
Sidney sighed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before morphing into a cat and running off towards the mansion. Duncan watched her go with a sigh, touching his cheek before going back inside.  
  
*****  
  
At the Institute, Rogue had managed to fill the downstairs bath. She had checked the water, laid out towels and dog shampoo, now all she needed was the dog.  
  
"Here Max!", she shouted, then whistled, "come here boy!".  
  
Nothing. Rogue sighed, walking out of the bathroom to see Max hadn't moved from his place in front of the Common Room's fire. She walked over to him and clapped her hands in an attmempt to get the dog excited.  
  
"Come on Maxy boy! Come on", she said in the high voice that people always seemed to speak in around babies and animals, "see what a'hve got for you. Come on boy! Come on!".  
  
Max raised an eyebrow at her before huffing and closing his eyes. Rogue frowned, the feeling that she had been duped starting to enter her mind. She looked at Max, Max looked at her. Rogue groaned, Max was much too large for her to pick up and carry. She leaned down, grabbing his bandana and giving it a gentle tug.  
  
"Come ON Max", she said, pulling.  
  
Max pulled his head back, refusing to budge. Rogue pulled a face, letting go of his bandana and pushing him from behind, the dog started to slide along the floor. Rogue grinned, now she was getting somewhere. Huffing and puffing all the way, she eventually managed to slide Max into the bathroom. Max took one look at the full bath and stood up. He looked at Rogue, then looked at the bath before turning tail and starting for the door. Rogue dove in front of him, closing the door before he could get out. Max looked at her, realising that his escape route was now gone. He lowered his ears and stared at Rogue like she had run over him with a truck.  
  
"A'hm sorry boy", said Rogue, "blame your master. It's his fault".  
  
With that she pushed the old dog into the water. Max immediately started to scramble up the side of the bath, trying to get out. Rogue pushed him back in and started to get him wet...though she seemed to be only suceeding in soaking herself. She pushed back the hair that had caked itself to her face and started applying the shapoo to the suddenly very active dog. Max seemed to calm down, or rather give up the fight, allowing Rogue to lather up his greying fur. Rogue smiled. She had done it. She had faced the beast, she had tamed it, and she had WON!. It was then that something sharp and heavy dropped onto the top of her head. It took her a few minutes to realise that it was Ebony...and Ebony's claws were digging into her skull.  
  
"Owwwwwww!", she screamed, trying to pluck the cat off her head.  
  
Ebony hung on for dear life, then noticed Max, giving an allmighty yowl, he started to try to claw the dog from his position on Rogue's head. Rouge frailed about wildy, trying to get the possesed beast off her head, while Max panicked and jumped out of the bath, showering water everywhere. He pushed past Rogue, making her lose her ballance and fall backwards into the bath with a splash. Ebony freaked out as soon as he hit the water with Rogue, leaping off her and landing on the dog. Max gave a yelp and ran head first into the closed door. Rogue pulled herself out of the bath and quickly opened the door, allowing both animals to run, soaking, through the house. She stood up, her head hurting, her back hurting...heck, everything was hurting. She glanced around the bathroom. Water was everywhere, as was the doggie shampoo, blood and lots of hair.  
  
"A'h think a'hm gonna cry", said Rogue  
  
***  
  
After the bathroom had finally been cleared and she had her wounds treated, Rogue returned to the common room to find a now dry Max sleeping by the fire again. Ebony was a little way off, sitting on the windowsill. Both acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Why you little furballs!", said Rogue, "a'h gonna murder you!".  
  
Max looked up and wagged his tail happily as Forge came into the room.  
  
"Hey, you got him clean!", said Forge, "i'm impressed not many people can get him int...".  
  
He was cut off by Rogue who gave him a glare that would have sent Logan diving for cover.  
  
"That is NOT a dog", she said icily, "that is the spawn of the Hound of the Baskervilles".  
  
"Have a little...trouble?", asked Forge with a smirk, "you should try doing it one handed. Hey, now i have justice for you zapping me. Waddya know, the system works".  
  
Rogue gave a growl and stormed out of the room, muttering under her breath. A few seconds later a resounding SLAM was heard through the house as she closed her door. It was opened seconds later with a yell and a yelp.  
  
"AN A'H MEAN STAY OUT!".  
  
Lockheed stared at the door as it was slammed in his face. All he was doing was chewing up some old vampire novel....that was on Rogue's bed. He gave the dragon equivalent of a shrug before trotting off down the corridor...humans were weird.  
  
******  
  
In case you are wondering, Rogue's bathtime 'fun' is drawn from a real-life experience...yeah, i just HAD to pick animal care for a profession..didn't i?. Anyhoo, please do review, until next time.... 


	15. A Dark Purpose

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "By night one way, by day another This shall be the norm Until you find true love's first kiss Then take love's true form."  
  
*****  
  
You reviewers are the best, EVER!. Okay, just a warning, if you HAVEN'T read the other Sidney Chronicles, here's where you're going to start to look for the map, claiming that you are not lost, just need some help. Yup, it's the return of just ONE of my already existing villians.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 15 - A dark purpose  
  
*****  
  
Dagger walked the streets of New York cautiously, she had grown up here, and so knew the area well, but it didn't mean that she wasn't on her guard. A good assasin had to keep in mind that they could always be a hit as well. She paused as she saw some movement in the alleyway. She frowned and walked into it.  
  
"I'm here", she announced, "someone called me up, saying they wanted my services".  
  
"That i do", came a hiss.  
  
The wall next to Dagger suddenly shifted, revealing Vivian. Dagger, though suprised, made a point of not even flinching.  
  
"I don't work with mutants", she said simply, turning to go.  
  
"Good, neither do i", said Vivian, a tenticle coming across, baring Dagger's exit.  
  
Dagger glared at the tenticle, then looked up at Vivian.  
  
"My services don't come cheap", she said.  
  
Vivian gave a groan, digging into her wallet and pulling out a wad of bills.  
  
"Pocket money", she said with a smirk, "now, do you want the job or not?".  
  
Dagger glared at the money, then smiled.  
  
"What to do want me to do?".  
  
Vivian grinned.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere", she said, "i heard that you have a new mutant power dampener. I have the perfect test subject for you".  
  
"Really?", said Dagger with a smirk, "and who would that be?".  
  
"A mutant called Todd Tolensky, better known as 'Toad'", hissed Vivian, "let's just say me and him have..unfinished buisness".  
  
Dagger narrowed her eyes, a brief second of recognition flashing across her face.  
  
"If it's going against Todd", she said, "i'll do it for half-price. Me and him also have some 'unfinished buisness'".  
  
"Seems you and me have more in common than you think", said Vivian.  
  
"I don't consider myself ANYTHING like a mutant", spat Dagger, "but a double vengance mission sounds like a good a reason as any to fight alongside".  
  
She held out a hand. Vivian look at it before sighing.  
  
"Better not", she said, "i haven't had much control over my powers as of late. If i were to touch you, my acid would burn off your skin to the bone".  
  
"Oh", said Dagger, quickly pulling her hand back, then chuckled, "so...what's the plan?".  
  
*****  
  
Over at the Institute, everyone was completely unaware of the forming situtation. Alex had plopped himself in front of the TV, watching the surfing championships. He SHOULD have been competing. Stupid Scott with his stupid 'older brother rules' that were just...stupid! He groaned at the current preformances, he could do soooo much better, he would have won this one, easy.  
  
"Come ON!", he said to the TV, "little girls can surf better than that!".  
  
He was getting into berrating the particapants when suddenly the TV flipped channels, a period drama coming on instead.  
  
"What the?!", Alex truned to see Jason with the remote, "HEY! I was watching that!".  
  
Mastermind gave him a deadpan look.  
  
"No you weren't, you were yelling at it and wishing you were there", he said, "why watch..ugh sport when you can watch something more cultured".  
  
"Cultured?!", said Alex, pointing at the screen, "that is BORING!".  
  
"THAT is Jane Eyre", said Mastermind, "one of the greatest stories ever told. You should watch it...you might soak something into that small organ you call a brain".  
  
Alex glared at him.  
  
"Okay, i don't know how you just dissed me....but i'm sure you did", he said, then glanced at the TV as a small child was pushed into a Red Room and started to freak out, "oooohh....who's she? What's with all the Red?".  
  
Mastermind grinned, there was nothing like fresh meat.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tabby and Amara were putting the finishing touches of their masterpiece together...okay, so in reality they were sticking a few of Angel's feathers back on, but still....  
  
"Ta daaaaa!", said Tabby standing back, "good as new!".  
  
"Thank you", said Warren, really wishing he could see his complete wingspan, unfortunately, he couldn't turn his head that far.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
The sulfurous cloud that heralded Kurt's presence popped into the air, shortly followed by the elf-guy himself. He grinned.  
  
"Hey, you got some of his feathers back on!", said Kurt, pointing at Angel, "vow, i didn't think he'd ever get them back after the drive vith Kitty".  
  
Angel paled at the sound of Kitty's name, before whimpering and running out of the room.  
  
"Don't let her find me!", he shouted, leaving a trail of feathers in his wake.  
  
"Awwwww, Kurt!", said Amara, "that took us HOURS!".  
  
"Yeah", said Tabby, "you KNOW you can't mention the 'K' word around him yet...he's still recovering".  
  
"Oh", said Kurt, then blinked, "oh vell".  
  
*****  
  
"That....was beautifull, man!".  
  
Alex stared at the TV as Jane Eyre ended.  
  
"Told you it was good", said Jason.  
  
"I..mean, man, it works on sooo many levels!", said Alex with a sniffle, "and it was definately ahead of it's time".  
  
"It's a book, you know", said Jason, "by Charlotte Bronte".  
  
"I gotta read it!", said Alex, standing up, "to the library!".  
  
Mastermind chuckled as Alex marched off.  
  
"Heloooooo, any over eighteen people without a nervous condtion?".  
  
He squeaked in terror as Kitty's voice wafted towards him...she was coming this way, there was no way out!. He quickly created the illusion of him being Bobby. Kitty walked in and glanced around, wondering for a brief second why Bobby would be watching the Drama Channel.  
  
"Hey Bobby, have you seen any of the adults around?", she said, "i'm due for a driving lesson".  
  
'Bobby' shook his head violently.  
  
"Nope, no adults here", he said, "just little under eighteen me".  
  
"Oh...okay", said said, then looked at the TV again, "why are you watching that?".  
  
'Bobby' glared at the TV, realising the genre he loved could very well give him away. Damn the TV, damn all the TV's.  
  
"Uh...i just came in now and it was on", he said, phew, quick save.  
  
"Right", said Kitty, "that creepy Jason guy must have put it on...ooohhhh i wonder where he is?".  
  
"He's far far far away", said 'Bobby', "far, far, FAR away. Yup, don't think you'll find him...might as well pick someone else".  
  
Kitty looked at him strangely for a second before shrugging and walking out of the room. 'Bobby' gave a sigh of relief, before dropping the illusion.  
  
"You figured that trick out too, huh?", said Mystique, poking her head out from behind the couch, "is she gone?".  
  
"Yes, she's gone", said Jason.  
  
"Thank God", said Mystique, "i've changed into that many people today...i can't even remember my own name".  
  
"Oh HELLO Sabertooth!", came Kitty's voice, "I need a driving lesson!".  
  
************  
  
And yet another falls to the terror of Kitty's driving. Whoahahahahhahaha! What else awaits them? *Giggles insanely* Until next time... 


	16. Storm rising

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "One girl...I drove through 3 states wearing her head as a hat".  
  
***  
  
I love my reviewers. Shadowkitten, yes all the Acolytes are over 18 mhwhoaohahahahah!.  
  
I'm going to see X-2 tomorrow, yeah baby!!!!!!!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 16 - Storm Rising  
  
****  
  
Sidney had been quietly reading in the library when she noticed movment suggesting that someone had entered. She glanced up to see Todd, who gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey", he said, flumping down on a chair.  
  
"Hey to you too", said Sidney, going back to her book, her tail flicking slightly, she sighed, "so, you enjoy your date with...Wanda?".  
  
Todd glanced up, instantly noticing the tenseness in Sidney's voice.  
  
"Yeah", he said with a smile, then frowned, "Sid...are you okay with me an' Wanda bein' together?".  
  
"Fine", said Sidney, rather quickly, "just hunkey-dorey".  
  
Todd studied her for a second.  
  
"No...you're not", he said, "what's wrong? Tell me, ya used ta be able ta tell me anythin'. Heck, we were inseperable as kids, i've known ya my whole life almost but recently....we've been more distant than we've ever been. What's wrong?".  
  
"Nothing", said Sidney, putting her book down, "i...i just have to get used to seeing you with someone else..that's all".  
  
She crossed her arms stubornly.  
  
"Maybe we wouldn't BE so distant if you didn't spend all your time with the Witch", she muttered under her breath.  
  
Todd looked up quickly.  
  
"You ARE jealous of Wanda!", he said, shaking his head, "look, i know it can't be easy seeing me with her, but ya gotta know i care about her. Sid, please, don't make me chose between the two of ya".  
  
"I'm not ASKING you to chose between us!", said Sidney with a growl, "but i'll never LIKE her Todd, you have to accept that".  
  
"You can't keep actin' like this though", said Todd, "i'm worried about ya. Maybe ya should just..move on too".  
  
"I COULD have", said Sidney, "but i chose not to, because of everything that's going on, i wouldn't want to endanger his life".  
  
Todd paused, before cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Who's life?".  
  
"Duncan", said Sidney, "he told me he loved me. I declined though, it's all to arkward right now".  
  
"Duncan?", said Todd, bristling, "that no good jock who's main goal in life was to make my life miserable? You would have actually considered bein' with HIM?".  
  
Sidney flattened her ears and growled.  
  
"At least HE showed he cared", she snapped, "where have you been 'best buddy' while i've gone through all this stuff with my family, huh? Not ONE supportive word or anything, you've been with that...which all the time. You're obviously waaaay to busy to care about me, i guess i'm no longer worth your precious time".  
  
Todd frowned, deep down, he knew she was right, he had been neglecting his best friend duties. But Todd was a stubborn guy, and his mouth worked before his mind.  
  
"Welll sorry i want ta spend time wit' my GIRLFRIEND", he said, "next time, i'll ask fer ya permision. Forget this, i'm outta here!".  
  
Before Sidney could reply, he stormed out of the library, heading for the door. Gina was walking the other way.  
  
"Todd, where are you...", she started.  
  
"Out!", he said sharply.  
  
His cousin paused before shouting after him.  
  
"Have you got a communicator in case we need to conact...".  
  
She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming...obviously not.  
  
******  
  
The X-Van flew THROUGH the wall and hit the bank. It screeched as the tyres tried to find traction on the lawn, spraying dirt everywhere. It then sped along the lawn and hit a garden knome before skidding to a halt outside of the mansion.  
  
"Whoooooo! That was awseome!", said Kitty, "i'm i totally getting the hang of this! Right, Mr. Sabertooth?".  
  
"Neeehhhhhhh", said Sabertooth, from where he sat bolt uprigth in the passenger seat, his huge claws embedded into the dashboard, his hair sticking up slightly.  
  
"Whoooo!", said Kitty happily, getting out the car and heading happily towards the mansion, not noticing that John had dove into a bush to keep from being noticed.  
  
As soon as she had gone, he steeped out of the bush and strolled over to Sabertooth.  
  
"You okay, Vic?", he asked, waving a hand in front of Sabertooth's face.  
  
Sabertooth gave what could be considered a frightened mew before pulling his hands from the dashboard, huge claw indents left behind.  
  
"That child...is more evil than i am", he said, "i don't want to go in another car ever ever again!....Now if you excuse me, i'm gonna go have a cry".  
  
With that, he stumbled out of the Van and walked shakily into the house.  
  
*****  
  
Logan hummed happily to himself as he polished his bike. He had seen Sabertooth walk into the house looking very pale. Not only had he avoided a whole lot of driving with Kitty, but his arch nemisis had been dragged out. Life was good.  
  
"Hi Mr Logan".  
  
Oh well, he knew he would never be left alone for too long. Why did they always come to him? Why not someone who actually WANTED to listen to their problems. Was it because he was the oldest? No, Sabertooth was far older than him, then again, Sabertooth had a tendancy to disembowel those who anyoyed him. He sighed and glanced up to see Jamie.  
  
"What do you want Pipsqueak?", he asked, carrying on polishing his bike regardless.  
  
"Nothing", said Jamie with a shrug, before clearling his throat, "i was just...kinda wondering. If you really like someone, how would you go about....err telling them...not that this has anything to do with me...'cause it doesn't".  
  
Logan groaned inwardly, not this again. What was he, the relationship guru?.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what i told Cyke", he said, still cleaning his bike, not even bothering to look up, "if YOU don't tell her, I will".  
  
Jamie blinked, raised a finger as if to say something, before mumbling something incoherently and walking off.  
  
"Kids", muttered Logan, rolling his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Sidney had been sulking around, not moving from the library. She KNEW she had to move on from Todd, but she really didn't want to be with Duncan. Ugh, when did life get so complicated?!.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Hello Kurt", Sidney barely batted an eyelid at Kurt's arrival, after a while, you got used to it, and Sidney had gotten used to it long ago.  
  
"Guten Tag Fraulien", said Kurt, "thought i'd find you here. Rogue is having one of her mood swings and i need to seek refuge.....are you okay?".  
  
Sidney glanced up at her cousin, a worried expression on his blue features.  
  
"I had a fight with Todd", she said with a notchalant shrug, "no biggie. Just, i would have liked his support, and he hasn't been that much of a friend. Damn Wanda".  
  
Kurt chuckled.  
  
"Ahhhh, so green runs in ze family as vell as blue, ja?", he said.  
  
"Har de har har", said Sidney dryly, "not helping, Kurt".  
  
"Sorry", said Kurt with a chuckle, "i couldn't resist".  
  
Suddenly, Sabertooth stumbled in, noted that only Kurt and Sidney were in the room before sitting down and groaning.  
  
"You don't look good, Uncle Vic", pointed out Sidney.  
  
"No", said Sabertooth, "well that's probably because i was in a car with a maniac a few minutes ago".  
  
Kurt winced.  
  
"Ouch, Kitty got you?".  
  
"Yes...yes she did", he said, "how did she get a drivers permit? Whoever gave it to her is on my 'list'".  
  
"Kinda makes you glad you're under eighteen, don't it?", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Ja...very much so", said Kurt, "hopefully by ze time VE get there, she vould have her own license by then".  
  
"Hah!", said Sabertooth, "that girl couldn't pass her driving tst if her life depended on it!. Heck, if OUR lives depended on it...which they do...i wanna go home".  
  
"There there Uncle Vic", said Sidney, giving Sabertooth a pat on the head, "you can watch everyone else suffer now. She won't try to use you again for a while".  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, "people are so shaken up, she has to rotate her instructors, she can't use them more than once a month".  
  
"That's...good ta hear", said Sabertooth with a sigh, lying back, "by the time my time comes around again, i may have found a way ta get around it".  
  
****  
  
"Where IS he?!".  
  
Wanda glared at the others, it had been hours since Todd had left the house, with no comunicator, there was no way of knowing where he was.  
  
"Don't worry, Wanda", said Xavier carefully, "we'll find him".  
  
Wanda shook her head, biting her lip before rounding on Sidney.  
  
"If you said anything to make him leave.....".  
  
"Hey, i would NEVER want to see Todd hurt", snarled Sidney, her hackles raising, "so you just back yourself off!".  
  
"Wanda, please calm down", said Magneto, putting a hand on his daughters shoulder, "he's probably okay...".  
  
"Don't touch me!", hissed Wanda, yanking her shoulder away from her father, "i'll find him myself if i have to!".  
  
"Hey guys", said Bobby poking his head around the door, "we just got a really weird message on the machine".  
  
Everyone walked out to listen to the message.  
  
"Hey guys", came Todd's voice, "don't worry about me, i'm just wit' Nonna fer a bit ta let off some steam. I'll be back in a few days".  
  
"There ya go chere", said Remy, "he sounds fine to Gambit".  
  
"Fine...i guess", said Wanda, crossing her arms, she walked out, casting a nasty glare at Sidney as she passed her.  
  
"Right, now that is out of the way", said Xavier, "i believe i may have found our 'Dagger'. There have been sightings of her in New York, i would like to assemble a team, adults only, just to see what happens".  
  
"Who were you thinking of taking, Chuck?", asked Logan.  
  
"Well", said Xavier, "Warren and Victor are a little....out of sorts at the moment".  
  
A cry ran thorugh the house, a cry of someone who had been pushed over the edge of sanity and had nothing more than fear left.  
  
"As i was saying....", said Xavier, clearing his throat, "i would like to go myself, and take Logan, Orono, Piotr, Hank and Jason with me. Magnus, i would like you and the others to stay home and watch the kids. I promised them a party tomorow".  
  
Magneto looked at him in dispair.  
  
"You want me to watch a PARTY?!", he said, "what did i do to deserve that?!".  
  
"Oh don't worry, Magnus", said Xavier, "you'll have Raven, John, Remy and Forge to help you".  
  
"Oh...goodie", said Magneto dryly.  
  
*****  
  
*Is so phyced* The next chapters gonna be a doozy..that's all i'm giving away. Yup yup. Until next time... 


	17. Storm hits

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "No, I don't think I can be happy for a whole hour".  
  
***  
  
Love my reviewrs..graunted, i didn't get many last time but, hey, i write to get stuff out of my head, and this baby has been in my head for a bit :D  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17 - Storm hits  
  
****  
  
Magneto had watched Xavier go sadly. Handing the Acolytes, he could deal with, the Brotherhood, a piece of cake, but put them together, then add the X-Men and a few allies to the mix...and we have a problem. Angel and Sabertooth were still having 'Kitty issues' and were thus spending alot of time in their rooms, only venturing out to grab food from the kitchen and run back to their sanctuaries before 'she saw them'. Magneto was now sitting in the kitchen, Forge, Remy, Mystique and Pyro sitting at the table too, trying to figure out how they would handle this 'party'.  
  
"Hey i have time for just one more driving lesson before the party!", came Kitty's voice.  
  
"Mon Deu! She is coming dis way!", said Remy.  
  
"Hi guys!", said Kitty chirpily, entering the kitchen with a grin.  
  
"Remy gotta go...do..something", said Remy, giving Kitty a wave before running out of the room like his life depended on it.  
  
Kitty blinked before smiling at the rest of the assembled group.  
  
"Hey, does anyone here want to take me driving?", she asked.  
  
Magneto blinked...she was looking at him. It couldn't be him. No, he wouldn't take it. No no no!. He looked around at the others, each realising Kitty was closing in on Magneto and calming down a little. Magneto almost whimpered. He had to get out of this fast. He suddenly had an idea, it was a new low for him, but he couldn't go in a car with that...demon spawn. He flicked a finger casually across the table. There was a metalic humm and suddenly Forge's prosthetic hand rose in the air. Forge looked at it wide eyed and tried to force it down before Kitty notic...  
  
"Oh Forge! Thank you!", she said, "yey, you get to see how well i do my handbrake turns! I can almost do it without hitting anything now".  
  
Forge gave a squeak of terror as Kitty grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Once they were gone Magneto sighed.  
  
"I'm going to burn in hell, aren't i?".  
  
*******  
  
Todd sighed from his more than precarious position of being tied upside down from the ceiling. He really hoped that the others would realise his message was a phoney..but, it didn't look that way. It amzaed him how easily he always ended up being captured...maybe he was getting rusty with his powers. He glanced towards Vivian, who was leaning back on a chair, feet up on a desk, filing her nails.  
  
"I know ya don't like me, but is this really nesercary?", he asked her.  
  
Vivian chuckled.  
  
"It's not just me, Tender-Foot", she said, "my new assoiciate wants a piece of you too".  
  
Todd blinked, then glanced into the shadows, his eyesight picking up a shadow. She moved into the light, if Todd wasn't hanging upside down...he would have fallen over in shock.  
  
"J....Jen?".  
  
"The one and the same, though your little friends have known me as 'Dagger'", she said, walking over him and running a finger along his chin, "how've you been lover?".  
  
"Fer a guy ya tried ta kill, pretty darn good!", said Todd.  
  
"I couldn't help it if you were on my hit list", said Dagger, "besides, you survived. You're a survivior Todd, that's what i've always liked about you".  
  
She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him breathlessly. If he could have, Todd would have pulled his head away. He had to settle for giving her a dangerous glare as she pulled away.  
  
"How about you and me reconsile, huh?", she said, running a finger along his chest.  
  
"Drop dead", said Todd.  
  
"Fine, have it your way", said Dagger angrily, "before long you, and your beloved 'gift' will be no more".  
  
*****  
  
"What was that about?".  
  
Mystique glanced at Magneto as he put the phone down.  
  
"Charles wants us to go and meet him in New York", he said, "he's picked up on Toad...he seems more than a little distressed. We can't tell the other children where we're going....in case they worry".  
  
Mystique sighed.  
  
"Like i care", she said, rolling her eyes, then grinned, "hey, we got outta party duty!".  
  
"And no Forge wanting to kill me when he gets back!", said Magneto, "lets leave..lets leave right now!".  
  
"Agreed", said Mystique.  
  
It tok them very little time (with the aid of the Velocity at full tilt) to get to New York, both stepped out, walking over to the assembeled group of mutants.  
  
"You made good time, Magnus", said Xavier.  
  
"Who's watchin; the kids party an' Angel an' Creed?", asked Logan.  
  
"Pyro, Forge and Gambit", said Mystique.  
  
"You mean to tell me you left a manic Autrailian, a gambling thief and a thirty-odd year old teenager in charge of a high-schoolers party?", asked Beast, rubbing his temple.  
  
Magneto shuffled his feet.  
  
"Gee...when you say it like that....".  
  
****  
  
Forge had been staring at the coffee table for about an hour now....he never ever EVER wanted to go into another vehicle as long as he lived.  
  
"Well, i now offically have an experience worse than being locked in a pocket dimension in complete solitude for twenty years AND losing an arm", said Forge, "that girl's driving is worse than both of them PUT TOGETHER!".  
  
"Qui, Mon Ami", said Remy, "Gambit glad he escaped".  
  
"She'll get us all eventually", said Pyro nervously, "we're all doomed, mate!".  
  
"Let's go check on this party", said Remy, "maybe dey all killed each other, non?".  
  
The three stood up and walked out into the common room. All the kids were sitting idly around, looking bored out of their skulls.Pyro put his hands on his hips, looking around at the dull gathering of kids.  
  
"What the bloody hell?", he stated, "i thought we were SUPPOSED to be watching a teenagers party here?".  
  
"So did i", said Forge, "this isn't a party, this is a gathering of depressed young adults".  
  
"Yeah, well Mr Logan said no alchohol, no noise, no fun", said Roberto with a sigh.  
  
"Well GAMBIT not going to sit and watch this", said Remy, "Gambit only interested in watching a REAL party. Lets liven things up a bit!".  
  
"Yeah", said Pyro, "i have been to parties, this is not one".  
  
Ray grinned.  
  
"You three just may be the coolest adults i know", he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah", said Forge, "come on, i'll show you how to make a volleyball court out of hairnets and breadsticks".  
  
*****  
  
Logan entred the werehouse cautiously, this was where Xavier said he could sense both Dagger and Todd. He also added, worriedly, he had picked up on, even for just a brief second, Vivian. Xavier and Beast were waiting in both aircraft , ready to move when necessary. He sniffed the air.  
  
"They're in here", he said, Mastermind, Storm, Magneto, Mystique, and Colossus behind him, "keep your guard up".  
  
The group walked silently along, Logan following his ever-sensitive nose. He suddenly jerked his head sensing something. He gave a low growl silently stalking over to a wall. Before he had chance to pop out his claws, Vivian appeared on the wall, knocking him to the ground. She hissed at the others before taking off down a coridor.  
  
"Get her!", yelled Logan, pulling himself up and taking chase, the others following behind him.  
  
Vivian chuckled to herself, turning her head, yup she was well ahead of them. She turned her head back to find a brick wall in her way. She skidded to a stop. That wasn't there before! She turned her head back to her persuers to find them gone...like they had vanished into thin air. She blinked, confused and disorientated, she stepped back, suddenly feeling something pick her up, hugging her arms to her sides. Suddenly, the brick wall vanished, and she noticed she was in the corridor. Colossus, now in his metalic form was bear-hugging her from behind so she couldn't move. Logan chuckled and turned to Mastermind.  
  
"That's a helpfull little trick", he said, then walked over to Vivian.  
  
"Hello again", he said, "what ya up to this time, dirtbag?".  
  
Vivian hissed at him, wishing she could free her arms.  
  
"None of your buisness!".  
  
"I'm makin' it my buisness", said Logan, "where's Toad..and the device?".  
  
"Right here".  
  
The group turned around to see Dagger holding the dampener device, an unconcious Todd at her feet. Logan growled at her.  
  
"Those belong ta us", he said, "hand 'em over".  
  
"You want 'em?", said Dagger, "here, take 'em".  
  
She suddenly fired the gun at the group. Logan blinked, realising where she was aiming too late.  
  
"Storm, look out!".  
  
Storm turned in time to see a beam of light shoot across towards her. She reacted too late, and gave a scream of pain as the ray hit her, pain scouring through her body. With seconds, the Weather Witch dropped on the floor. Vivian took this oportunity to make herself invisible, causing Piotr to glance down, giving her enough leyway to shoot out a tenticle, wrapping it around his arm. He gave a shout of pain as the organic steel was burned by the acid, dropping his captive. Vivian raced over to Dagger.  
  
"Lets move!".  
  
"What about Toad?", said Dagger, pointing to him.  
  
"Forget him!", said Vivian, "we'll get them again later. We need to know how well the device works first!".  
  
Dagger nodded and the two girls ran off. Logan snarled and was about to run after them...but decided to go for his better judgement, a member of his team needed his help. He just hopped they weren't too late.  
  
****  
  
Jamie glanced nervously across the room. There she was, they had the room to themselves. Well, it was now or never, right?. He took a deep breath, summoning all his courage and strode over to her.  
  
"Hi Gina", he said, then added hastily, "enjoying the party?".  
  
"Yeah", said Gina with a nod, "those guys really know how to get a party going. I just saw Ray and Freddy see who could get a pretzel stuck on Scott's shades from the furthest away".  
  
Jamie chuckled and cleared his throat.  
  
"So, Gina...we've...we've been friends for a long time, right?", yeah..that didn't sound too bad.  
  
"Ages", she replyed with a smile, "think it comes with being the only younger mutants in New York State".  
  
"Yeah", said Jamie, rubbing the back of his neck, "anyway...err.. we were getting along real well, and we talk to each other real good..i was kinda wondering if, oh i don't know, maybe you'd li....".  
  
He was cut off by Scott running in, a ptrezel stuck to the side of his face...despite the fact his expression was grim.  
  
"We have to get the med lab prepped", he said, "somethigs happened to Storm!".  
  
"I'll get some herbs growing", said Gina, running off to the med lab.  
  
Jamie frowned at Scott.  
  
"You have really lousy timing, Summers", he muttered, stalking off.  
  
Scott blinked. Now Jamie was calling him 'Summers', what had he done to deserve that?!.  
  
****  
  
There you go, what did you think? Yes, i KNOW the whole 'Storm losing her powers' thing has already been done in the comics. In fact, the few comics i have are about that, they inspired me. And now i'm buying more, whoahahhahahha!. Just so you know, only STORM had had the power dampener turned on her, it hasn't been used on Todd. Until next time.. 


	18. Storm ebbs

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Well, whenever I'm confused, I just check my underwear. It holds the answers to all the important questions".  
  
**  
  
I adore my reviewers, yes i do. *Hugs them all*  
  
***  
  
Chapter 18 - Storm ebbs.  
  
***  
  
The group had rushed Storm into the medlab faster than a top grade ER team. The problem was, when they finally got her on the table, she had no obvious wounds, Xavier frowned, no, her wounds would cut deeper than any weapon on earth. He had watched the Goddess sleeping quietly, wondering exactly how he was going to break the news to her. He glanced over at Todd, who was sleeping in another bed in the Infirmary, he would have to question him later. He got a physic reading that Todd knew this 'Dagger' girl personally, hopefully he could help with getting her, and the machine that caused all this, back. Storm stirred slightly in her sleep before opening her eyes and sitting up. She looked almost normal for a few minutes, until she suddenly gasped, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"Charles?", she said, "i...i can't feel it..what's wrong with me?. I can't feel the weather...not at all".  
  
Xavier sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Calm down, Orono", he said gently, before closing his eyes, "you were hit by the dampener gun".  
  
Orono blinked, taking all of this in before shaking her head.  
  
"No".  
  
"I have done all i can", he said, "but your powers they seem to have...".  
  
"Gone", Storm finished for him in a whisper, closing her eyes and turning away, "i understand, Charles...i'd..i'd like to be alone for a while, please".  
  
Xavier nodded giving her arm a reasuring pat before wheeling off. This was one thing Storm would have to come to terms with alone. He just hoped that her great strength of character wouldn't let her down.  
  
****  
  
"Gone?".  
  
The other students stared at Hank in wonderment, wearing the same shocked expressions as the Acolytes.  
  
"How..how could this have ha...", started Lance.  
  
"The power dampener", said Logan with a feral growl.  
  
"Oh no", said Rogue, shaking her head, "how could a'h have been so stupid!".  
  
"This is no time to blame yourself, Rogue", said Hank, "the chances are, something like this would have happened eventually".  
  
"Yeah, an' a'h just made it happen a whole lot faster!", said Rogue, shaking her head, "if a'h had listened to Forge in the FIRST place, none of this would'a happened!".  
  
"Calm down, chere", said Remy, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked her shoulder back with a snarl.  
  
"Don't touch me!", she snapped, storming out of the room, heading to the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
  
The group stood in slience for a while, until Kitty broke the silence.  
  
"What's going to happen to Storm?", she asked quietly, a sense of dispair in her voice.  
  
"I..don't know yet", admited Hank, "Orono's powers meant she kept in touch with the elements at all times. She kept her serene temperment so that she didn't lose control on the elements, you've heard the thunder she can cook up if she is angered. But now she has lost all of that...i have a feeling she can go any number of ways. She can become angry and lash out at everyone, go into denial, or..become sullen and withdrawn, or she could do something completely different. Either way, it will be a while before she heals from this experience...if she ever does".  
  
The group, Bortherhood, Acolyte, X-Men and Allies all looked down, each caught in his or her personal thoughts. The most thought about question being, what would they have done if it was them? Everyone was so pre- occupied with their own thoughts and worries, no one noticed Forge slip quietly out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Storm closed her eyes, feeling the light Ocean breeze whip around her face. She was standing on the balcony of her attic, looking out onto the grounds of the Institute, and onwards towards the sea. It felt strange..only to feel it like this, not to be in tune with it's every shift. Not to know what weather was happening, not to be able to control it...not to be able to fly.  
  
"I'm sorry".  
  
Storm blinked, brounght out of her thoughts. She turned head head slightly, seeing a very downhearted Forge. She took her glance back out to the sea, saying nothing. Forge sighed.  
  
"I guess i'm not your favorite person right now, huh?".  
  
"It's not your fault", she said quietly, "you had nothing to do with it".  
  
"But i did", said Forge, walking forward and leaning on the railing, glancing at the ground, "it was MY invention from MY head. I just about handed it to them on a silver platter, i might as well have pulled the trigger for all the good i've done".  
  
Storm, blinked, turning her head to look at him. She had never seen the normally cheery and up-beat Inventor looking so....upset and guilt-ridden.  
  
"I don't blame you, Forge", she said, "you couldn't help Rogue absorbing you anymore than she could help them getting the information out of her. It was all an unfortunate..acident".  
  
"Yeah, once again my mutation has screwed up loyaly", said Forge, "i should just quit making things all together, it would probably hurt alot less people".  
  
"Forge, you can't stop inventing things any more than Kurt can stop teleporting, or Kitty phasing, or John stop....burning things", she said, "it's a natural part of you, impossible to turn off".  
  
She sighed...well apart from her.  
  
"I still should have been able to stop it", he said, he glanced up, staring ahead of him determindely, "but i'll find a way of getting your powers back, Orono. I promise you that".  
  
Before she could reply, he walked off, his head still hung low. Storm sighed and watched him leave before turning back to the ocean breeze. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to put her hopes up...no matter how much she wanted to believe her powers could be restored.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue had burried her face in her pillow as she lay flat on her bed, trying to wish everything that had happened away. The small bits of Forge's pysce that still inhabited her brain told her that Forge would probably feel worse than she did. She sniffled once or twice then stopped, feeling something nudge at her arm. She looked up to see Lockheed blinking at her.  
  
"What do YOU want?", she snapped.  
  
The dragon flopped his ears back and looked guiltily at her. Rogue glared at him for a minute before sighing and reaching out a gloved hand and patting Lockheed on the head. Lockheed gave a purr, pushing his head into her hand. Rogue sighed, alowing herself to smile slightly.  
  
"Ah guess ya'll not THAT bad", she said.  
  
Lockheed gave a yip and wagged his tail. Rogue chuckled, wow, dragon's were great therapy.  
  
****  
  
Todd groaned from where he lay, opening his eyes to find himself in the Institutes infirmary.  
  
"I find myself here waaaay too often", he muttered to himself.  
  
He pulled himself up to see a sight that only happened very rarely. Wanda and Sidney were standing side by side, not attempting to kill each other, just watching him.  
  
"Why 'aint of of ya bleedin'?", he asked, putting a hand to his head.  
  
"We can last for a few hours without trying to kill each other", said Wanda, crossing her arms before walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "how are you feeling?".  
  
"In Pain", said Todd with a chuckle.  
  
"Sorry...", said Sidney, flattening her ears, "about..well..you know".  
  
Todd nodded, he knew that was the best of an apology he was going to get out of Sidney.  
  
"Me too", he said, then sighed, "so..what did i miss?".  
  
***  
  
There we go, yeah, i quite like this chapter...yes i do. Do review, until next time... 


	19. Healing takes time

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You know that thing where we talk to each other about things? Let's not do that anymore".  
  
****  
  
Huzah to the very small few who are still reading this thing *hugs*, your perseverance will pay off, i bless you all with happiness and joy. *Waves happiness and joy around*  
  
****  
  
Chapter 19 - Healing takes time  
  
****  
  
A few days had past since Storm had lost her powers. Everyone else had finally started to calm down slightly and fall back into the ease of living together. Magneto and Xavier were currently sitting in Xavier's study, playing chess. Neither of them could remember who exactly had started the first game, or even knew how many games they had played together..it was just..something they both did, like an unspoken renewal of their friendship.  
  
"You do realise, Charles, that we now know what sort of threat is present to us now", said Magneto, moving a chess piece and glancing at Xavier.  
  
Xavier sighed.  
  
"That's true, Magnus", he said, "though what has happened to Ororo is a tragedy, we now at least know what we are up against".  
  
Magneto gave a nod.  
  
"She is dealing with it better than i imagined", he said, "the first day was terrible..but at least she'll talk to us now".  
  
"Not many of us, Magus", said Xavier, "only a small few. Myself, Kitty, you, Rogue and Forge, i believe".  
  
Xavier finally moved a chess piece of his own.  
  
"How goes the design of her treatment?", asked Magneto, "once we have something to combat this, the threat of the nulifier will be very small".  
  
"Forge has been working on it for two days straight", said Xavier, "he hasn't come up with anything yet".  
  
"Time is wasting", said Magneto, making a move and taking one of Xavier's pawns, "i hope we have a solution soon".  
  
"As do i", said Xavier, "for Ororo's sake as much as any of us".  
  
****  
  
Piotr had been quietly sketching away in the Garden. He loved to draw, granted, he much prefered to draw cartoons and caricatures than amazing landscapes or portraits, but it was what he was good at, and he enjoyed it. He was drawing a scene from breakfast ealier that day. Ray had tried to steal Sidney's muffin, Sidney had caught him and put him in a stangle hold until he gave it back. The cartoon he was putting the finnishing touches to showed that. A very feral looking Sidney pinning Ray down on the table, an arm locked around his throat, the other arm holding one of his hands behind his back, a look of pain and total terror on Ray's face as his free hand held the muffin up like a white peace flag. Piotr glanced up, hearing a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Sidney, looking amusedly at the picture. He cleared his throat, busted.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good", she said, leaning over his huge shoulder to have a closer look.  
  
"Err..thank you", said Piotr, he was a guy of few words to begin with, and it was rare he would initiate a conversation, he blinked, realising the person looking at the picture was one of his subjects, "sorry".  
  
"Sorry nothing", replied Sidney, "you got me pegged. Can i?".  
  
Piotr nodded, handing her his work, suprised someone was showing so much interest in it, the other Acolytes had chosen to ignore his sketches, not study them like the cat-girl was.  
  
"You got quite a tallent there, big guy", she said, leaning an elbow on his shoulder, "wouldn't really expect it, but i know better than anyone that apperances are deceptive".  
  
Piotr gave a shrug.  
  
"I suppose", he said, "i like to draw, it gives me some peace".  
  
Sidney nodded, she could relate, whenether she had frustrations she couldn't take care of by ripping something to shreds, she would go and play her guitar. Boy, she hadn't done that for a while, with all the anti-mutant sentiment going around, she had pretty much given up on a career in music, besides, she hardly had the time to sleep when she was Matriach, let alone play...but she wasn't Matriach now. She handed back Piotr's picture but he held up a hand.  
  
"Keep it", he said.  
  
Sidney smiled, giving the picture another look before nodding.  
  
"Thanks", she said, heading off back to the mansion, "see ya around, Pete".  
  
*****  
  
Later in the common room, as few of the students and teachers had gathered. Scott glanced over at his brother, who had his nose deep in a book. Scott tilted his head to the side to see the title..Jane Eyre.....okay. He gave Alex a worried glance, wondering when he had started to read REAL books...that weren't about surfing.  
  
"My fault", said Mastermind, as if he had read Scott's mind...which he probably had.  
  
"Oh", said Scott, glancing back at Alex, who hadn't moved, "okay".  
  
"Come on chere, let Gambit see dat smile he knows you have".  
  
Remy meanwhile was trying his best to cheer up Rogue, sure, she didn't blame herself as much as she did, but she still felt pretty low. Gambit had even resorted to juggling apples, which had recived a small giggle.  
  
"Ahhh Remy knew you had it in you, chere", he said, giving her wink.  
  
"Don't wink at me, Swamp Rat", said Rogue, giving Remy a flick on the nose.  
  
Jamie, ont the other had was not as forward, he had lost his nerve again and had to resort to not-watching Gina dreamily as she played on a video game, claiming she would 'whoop Roberto good'.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh lamoure", said Pyro with a laugh, slinging an arm over Piotr's shoulder, "look at all these happy couples....i hate them!".  
  
"Perhaps if you were not so....insane you could find someone, no?", relied Piotr, carefully brushing Johns arm off his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, i don't see a chick hanging off you either, Petey Pureheart", sent back John.  
  
Piotr gave John a deadpan look, before glancing up at the ceiling at the sound of a guitar being stummed. John glanced up to before rolling his eyes.  
  
"Damn noisy Sheila!", he shouted at the ceiling, "turn that down".  
  
"Come and make me, Flame Boy", came Sidney's muffled reply, the music being played even louder, Piotr giving a chuckle.  
  
"Hey, who's side are you on?!", said John, before looking at the ceiling again, "okay, that's it, i'm coming up!".  
  
"That's not a good idea", said Destiny, then chuckled, "then again...go ahead".  
  
With that he stormed out of the room. The sound of him walking up the stairs echoed throughout the house, followed by a door slamming open. They was some muffled shouting and then dead silence.  
  
"Think she's killed him?", asked Bobby.  
  
"I'm not going to look, that's for sure", said Freddy, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry, she hasn't killed him", said Irene, "she giving him some...guitar lessons".  
  
"You can't be serious", said Jason.  
  
"See for yourself, if you don't believe me", said Irene, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine, i will", said Jason, closing his eyes before opening them and chuckling, "okay....that was...odd".  
  
***  
  
Forge gave a tired yawn from where he looked at the pile of metal in front of him. He had been working without any sleep for two days straight now, nothing strange for him, his power often made him stay awake for days on end trying to fix or make something. But it was starting to take it's toll on him, he was tired. Max, who was lying down beside him suddenly looked up, wagging his tail happily. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Forge turn around. He saw Storm stood there with two cups of coffee, one held out to him.  
  
"Thanks", he said, greatfully taking the drink, "man, this is one of the toughest things i ever had to work on, and i thought my bionic arm was hard".  
  
Storm nodded, stooping down to give Max a pat on the head, before sighing.  
  
"You really should get some sleep", she said, "you have been working on this for two days solid, Forge, i think you are intitled to some rest".  
  
Forge waved a hand in dismissal.  
  
"I'll be fine", he said, taking a sip of his coffee then sighing, "how are you holding up anyway?".  
  
"I am....getting there, it is strange...i", she paused then sighed, "never mind, you do not need to hear me drawl on all day".  
  
"No, it's okay", said Forge, "i want to know, Ororo..why else would i ask?".  
  
Storm paused for a second before sighing, she WAS tired of keeping everything bottled up.  
  
"Well..when i had my powers, i had to keep all my emotions in check", she said, "all my anger, fear..everything. I had to keep completely serene or my emotions would have affected the weather. I had an excuse for not showing my emotions, even if at times i WANTED to show them. But now...now i don not have to keep myself serene, i can show my emotions without having to worry about a bolt of lighting hitting someone, or a huricane slicing through the mansion...i guess i am worried i will not know HOW to use them anymore".  
  
"I'm sure that's not true", said Forge, "you having to harness them shows that you have to have strong emotions, or you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of protecting them".  
  
"I guess", replied Storm, not really believing it, "but now, the only one that is in danger of my emotions is me, i do not have to worry about harming anyone else".  
  
"Now i know that isn't true", Forge cuckled, "everyone is affected by the emotions of those around them, Godesses included".  
  
Storm thought this over for a second before sighing resignedly.  
  
"Promise me you'll get some sleep", she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you need it".  
  
"Okay, okay, you win", said Forge, holding up his hands, "i'll get some sleep".  
  
He yawned again before standing up and heading off towards the guest room he was currently sleeping in, he paused to glance over his shoulder.  
  
"Just think about what i said, huh, 'Ro?".  
  
Storm gave a small nod, satisfied, Forge walked off, giving a whistle. Max got up and nuzzled Ororo's hand before trotting off after his master. Storm sighed, watching Forge go before looking at the semi-completed machine on the table, for the first time in two days, she allowed herself a small smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Ya wanted ta see me, Prof?".  
  
Todd glanced around the door of Xavier's study, noting that Logan and Magneto were also there.  
  
"Yes Todd, do come in", he said, watching as Todd entered the room, "i trust that John is still breathing?".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a chuckle, "Luckily, Sidney was playin' 'Waltzing Matilda' when he walked in ta yell at her....she somehow convinced him ta take up guitar lessons".  
  
"Oh dear God no", said Magneto under his breath, he had to LIVE with this guy after the mess was over, he hoped so very much that it would be a passing phase.  
  
Xavier chuckled at Magneto's response before glancing back at Todd.  
  
"The reason i called you here was to ask you about Dagger", he said, noticing the Frog-like -boy flinch at her name, "i got a phsycic reading that you knew her once".  
  
"Yeah...a long time ago", said Todd, before sighing, "old girlfriend, kinda' one'a those 'alot'a water under the bridge' deals".  
  
"What the heck did ya do ta her, kid?", said Logan, from where he was leaning by the fireplace, "she wasn't exactly nice ta ya".  
  
"More like what she did ta me", replied Todd, "she's an assasin, i became her hit. She decided she'd take the money an' my life, luckily, i got away".  
  
"So instead of kissing you, she decided to kill you...nice", said Logan with a chuckle.  
  
"So, i take it, it will be impossible to reason with her?", tried Magneto.  
  
"Not unless ya got a death wish" said Todd.  
  
Xavier sighed.  
  
"Thank you Todd", he said, watching Todd nod, then leave the room, he glanced up at Magneto and Logan, "if Trask get ahold of that machine...we, as a race, will be in grave danger".  
  
"Ya want me ta go an track her down?", asked Logan, popping out his claws, "i can be pretty....persuasive".  
  
"No violence Logan", said Xavier, then sighed, "though it may be a good idea to see if you can track her down".  
  
"I'll send Sabertooth with you", said Magneto, "assuming you two can spend some time together wihtout attempting to kill each other. After all, two sets of inhanced senses are better than one".  
  
Logan gave a growl, but said nothing.  
  
"Then it's settled", said Xavier, "you both head out tomrrow".  
  
****  
  
There we go. Please review...just ONE review so i know that at least SOMEONE is reading this still and i'll be happy. Like i said, i don't write for the reviews, but i do like to know if people are reading what i write. Okay..that's enough pleading for today. Until next time... 


	20. Love is a fickle thing

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Dislaimer: "Bored is good, bored is safe".  
  
*****  
  
YEEEEY!. Thanks all for your reviews, you have renewed faith in my work *hugs everyone*. Yes.....i'll stop that now...I apologise for my Russian accent, like my Irish one..it isn't very good.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 20 - Love is a fickle thing  
  
****  
  
"Oww, don't hit!".  
  
"Then get the chords right!".  
  
John was starting to regret his decison to let Sidney teach him how to play the guitar If he'd have known she was such a...vilolent teacher, he wouldn't have bothered. He stared at the guitar in his arms, trying to figure out eactly HOW his hand was supposed to go on the blasted thing.  
  
"I'm trying!", he said, "this isn't exactly easy, Sheila".  
  
"Don't call me Sheila", said Sidney, "oh, come here, let me show you....again".  
  
She reached over and grabbed his hand, putting it on the guitar and moving his fingers until they were in the right place.  
  
"There", she said, "try now".  
  
John gave her a look before sighing and plucking at the string, suprised to find a perfect chord.  
  
"Hey, i DID it!", he said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but there's alot more to go yet", said Sidney, "we're gonna train day and night until you can do this on your own".  
  
"Am i allowed to sleep and eat?", asked John with a chuckle, "how about bathrrom breaks?".  
  
"Only when i tell you", said Sidney, completely serious, "now, try again".  
  
John sighed, next time, he'd just take a beating instead.  
  
***  
  
Logan had been out on the open road for about an hour now, he loved his bike, it gave him the freedom he rarely got in the Institute. A revving from behind him made him come out of his happy state. He glanced to see another motorbike pass him quickly...Sabertooth's motorbike. Logan gave a low growl at the obvious challenge. So, he wanted to race, did he?. Logan revved up his bike and took off in hot persuit. Unfortunately, Sabertooth was already way ahead of him, by the time Logan caught up, Sabertooth had pulled up in a docking yard and was removing his helmet, sniffing the air. Logan pulled up beside him, removing his own helmet, she scent of Dagger and Vivian wafting in through the breeze.  
  
"No one remembers the losers that came in second place, Runt", said Sabertooth with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Pops", growled Logan, "lets try an' focus on the job, huh?".  
  
"Fine by me", Sabertooth growled back, "they're in that boat house over there".  
  
"I know", said Logan, "you're not the only one with inhanced senses, ya know".  
  
With that, Logan stormed off towards the boat-house, he stopped at a window that was just above his head, thus he had to stand on his tip-toes to look through it.  
  
"Well, 'la de da'", quipped Sabertooth, walking over, seeing through the window easily, he glanced down at Logan, "ya need a boost?".  
  
His reply was a frustrated growl and the sound of claws popping out.  
  
"Okay, geez, i was just askin'".  
  
"Just shaddup!", hissed Logan. "we're SUPPOSED ta be stealthily watchin' 'em".  
  
"I'm a cat", said Sabertooth flatly, "stealth is my middle name".  
  
"Funny, i thought it was Mildred", said Logan, not missing a beat.  
  
***  
  
Piotr was sitting quietly on the other side of the Common Room, sketching Sidney teaching John how to play the guitar. He found her a fasinating subject to draw. Her feline traits, her fur, her whiskers, her tail, things that she saw as marks of ugliness, that showed off her mutation, to an artists eyes were completely different. To this aritists eyes, they showed off a natural beauty and inner strength of heart that Piotr found a joy to draw.  
  
"Well, well, dis is interesting".  
  
Piotr blinked. What the heck WAS it with people sneaking up on him and looking at his work? He glanced around to see Remy looking at the picture, then glanced at Piotr with a smirk.  
  
"What?", asked Piotr, looking at the picture, "what is interestink about this?".  
  
Remy smirked, crossing his arms and resting them on the back of the couch, making a point of taking his time with the answer.  
  
"It seems to Gambit dat you've been drawing de cat girl quite alot lately, non?", he said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Piotr cleared his throat.  
  
"Really?", he said, trying to sound suprised, "i did not notice".  
  
"Remy noticed", said Remy, "maybe Remy sense a little bit of a t'ing here?".  
  
Piotr rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it is none of 'Remy's' buisness", he said flatly.  
  
"Ahhh so you admit it", said Remy, giving Piotr a poke.  
  
"I have not admited anythink", said Piotr, standing up and leaving, more than a little ruffled.  
  
"Ahhh but you don't deny it either, mon ami!", Remy called after with a chuckle.  
  
****  
  
Storm sighed as she walked into the kitchen, she had just been tending to her plants, having to use a watering can instead of the way she had become used to. But tending to her plants was still tending to her plants, and whichever way she did it, it always left her at peace. She noted Rogue sitting on one of the stools reading, appareantly engrossed in her latest gothic novel, she didn't even glance up as the Goddess stepped into the room. Forge gave her a nod of acknowledgment from where he was standing by the oven, waiting for something to finish cooking. She sighed and sat down at the table, closing her eyes and taking a breath.  
  
"Mmm, something smells good", she said, then glanced at Forge, "what are you making?".  
  
"Vegetable Lasagne", came Forge's reply as he popped on oven gloves, fishing inside the oven and pulling out the dish, "want some?".  
  
Storm considered this, after a few....unpleasant experiences with Kitty, Bobby, Hank, and more recently, Jason's cooking 'adventures', she had become wary about eating food she didn't make herself. But it did smell good, and she WAS hungry.  
  
"Yes please", she said.  
  
Forge nodded, getting out another plate next to the two already out and serving up the food. Rogue gave a grunt of thanks when he put her plate in front of her, not looking up from her book. He then passed a plate over to Storm. She looked at it before taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the worst. She carefully took some on a spoon and put it in her mouth...the fact that it was the best thing she had tasted took her completely by suprise. She glanced up to see Forge looking at her with a raised eyebrow, as if waiting for her opinion.  
  
"This is..delicious", said Storm.  
  
"Err..thanks", said Forge, with a modest..and slightly embarssed chuckle, "i do try".  
  
"He can make anything he desires AND he is a good cook", said Storm, "is there no end to your tallents?".  
  
"I can't rub my belly and pat my head at the same time", Forge admited with a chuckle.  
  
This brought out a small laugh from Storm...she hadn't laughed for a while. Neither noticed Rogue arch an eyebrow from behind her book. From outside, there was the sound of Max barking, Ebony hissing and the sound of a certain dragon doing his best attempt at a roar. Forge sighed.  
  
"I'd better go break it up before Wanda's 'precious' cat gets hurt", he said, "'scuse me, ladies".  
  
With that he left the room, Storm watched him go before Rogue spoke up.  
  
"Ah saw that"  
  
Storm turned around to see Rogue looking at her from above her book.  
  
"Saw what?", replied Storm, tring to act natural.  
  
Rogue put down her book and smirked at Ororo.  
  
"You were FLIRTING with him".  
  
"No i was not!", said Storm quickly.  
  
"A'hm a teenager, Ororo", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "a'h know flirting when a'h see it".  
  
"I was not flirting", insisted Ororo, spinning her spoon idly around in her Lasagne.  
  
"Uh huh, ya'll keep telling youself that", said Rogue, taking a bite out of her own meal, "man, this IS good!".  
  
****  
  
Back in the Common Room, Sidney had finally got John to play out the first line of 'Waltzing Matilda'..which he was told to practise constantly while she went for a break.  
  
"Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda, you'll co....OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!".  
  
Alex glanced out of Jane Eyre to look at Roberto, who looked on the verge of some sort of mental breakdown.  
  
"You okay Robbie?", he asked.  
  
"No, i am NOT okay!", said Roberto, "that damn song has been in my head all day!. I wouldn't mind as much, but he plays the same line every time!. What's the point?!".  
  
"That's all he can play", said Sam from where he was lying across a chair, his long legs almost hitting the floor from even that angle.  
  
"But it's driving me crazy!", hissed Roberto, glaring as the Aussie carried on oblivious.  
  
"I have to agree", said Mystique, "i think i may just kill him".  
  
"What IS a Jumbuck....anyway?", asked Bobby suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked at Sam.  
  
"What?", said Sam, looking up, "just 'cause a'h grew up on a farm doesn't mean a'h know what every animal on the planet is".  
  
He put his hands behind his head and gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"It's a sheep".  
  
"Really?", said Mystique, "i thought it was a goat".  
  
"I thought it was some kind of rabbit", said Ray.  
  
"Nope", said Sam, "It's a sheep".  
  
******  
  
In the garden of the institute, Gina was happily making all the plants grow, since Storm had lost her powers, the youngester had promised to take care of the ones in the garden until Ororo got her powers back. Gina concentrated on a patch of wilting roses, her eyes flashed green and the roses sprang to life as if they were freshly blossomed.  
  
"There you go", she said gently, putting some water from the watering can on them, "bet that feels better".  
  
It was then Jamie fell out of the tree he'd been sitting in not-watching her. As if she had known he had been there all along, Gina flicked an arm out, not even turning to look around. The grass quickly rose up and cushioned Jamie's fall, he didn't even multiply.  
  
"Ciao, Jamie", she said with a chuckle, turning around and lowering the grass back to the ground.  
  
His cover blown Jamie cleared his throat and gathered what was very little left of his dignity.  
  
"Err..hi Gina", he said, waiting for the ground to grant his plea of swallowing him up, "errr...thanks....that was a quick save".  
  
"I knew you were there", said Gina simply, carrying on tending to the plants, "the tree told me".  
  
Jamie could have kicked himself...but he was having trouble handling himself on his own right now..let alone any more of him.  
  
"Oh", yeah, THAT was smoothe, king of smoothe, right here....God, why hadn't the ground eaten him up yet?, he'd settle for a lighting bolt.  
  
"You're funny", said Gina with a giggle, then added, "Lei sono carino troppo".  
  
Jamie blinked, he hadn't got a CLUE what had just been said to him, but hey, just knowing he'd made her laugh made him feel great. He rubbed a hand behind the back of his neck and took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh...umm Gina", he said, pretending as if he had just remembered something, "when we were talking..a few days ago..i was about to tel..err ask you something..but then Scott interupted and..errr well...okay..here goes".  
  
He took a deep breath, when Gina suddenly pointed at him, putting a hand over her mouth. 'Oh man, she's gonna shoot me down before i even get to ask her', he thought..until he realised she wasn't pointing at him..rather behind him. He turned around in time to see Lockheed fly into him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Within seconds, there were four other Jamie's on the floor. Lockheed gave a squeak and flew back off. The clones stared at the dragon in a silent prayer for him to self-combust.  
  
"You okay?".  
  
All the Jamie's turned to look at Gina, kneeling down and looking at him...errr...them worriedly, holding out a hand to help him...them up.  
  
"Fine", said all the Jamie's in a unison of bliss, one Jamie blinked and sucked all the other Jamie's into him, "err..yeah..i'm okay".  
  
Without thinking, he took Gina's offered hand and let her pull him back up, bringing him face to face with her. He gave a nervous squeak and stepped back, realising he was probably blushing like a beetroot.  
  
"Errr..i gotta go...do a....thing", he said, rushing off, leaving Gina looking more than slightly confused.  
  
*****  
  
There we go, another chapter down. Oh when our Italian lass, Gina says 'Lei sono carino troppo', to our happless Jamie, she said 'You're cute too'...well acording to the translator anyway. Everyone, awwwwwwww! Incidentally, a Jumbuck IS a sheep, i have 'Waltzing Matilda' on CD, LOTS of 'Waltzing Matilda'...7 tracks worth of the song. I put it on repeat while writing the 'Jumbuck scene' to better understand Roberto's pain. It also has 2 extra tracks which explain all the Aussie terminology from the song :) What else? Oh, i didn't make up the Forge being a good cook, he was a good cook in the comics, so..yeah..i can't take credit for that. Anyway, please do review, until next time.... . 


	21. A new descovery

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "We're supposed to be at home, David. We're supposed to be in colour"  
  
***  
  
Yey, i love my reviewers, i truly, truly do!. This chapter, you will FINALLY learn why i called Max, Max...unless you already figured it out..in that case, just act suprised.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 21 - A new discovery  
  
****  
  
Magneto gave a sigh of contentment from where he relaxed in what he had descovered to be the most comfortable chair in the house. He closed his eyes, getting ready to just take a nice break....no such luck. He felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?", he asked irritably.  
  
He opened one eye to see Kitty grinning at him....and she was holding...car keys!!!  
  
"Forge said that you wanted to take me out on my next driving lesson", she said, "he told me how MUCH you wanted to go last time".  
  
"He...did?", said Magneto, giving a nervous chuckle, "well...i...i".  
  
"I'm ready now, if you like!", said Kitty, happily, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of this chair sanctuary, "lets go!".  
  
Magneto gave a heavy sigh as he was dragged along, passing the common room on the way, he saw Forge watching TV with some of the students. Forge cast Magneto a huge grin and gave a wave which suggested he had claimed his revenge. Magneto narrowed his eyes, making Forge's watch stop before being dragged away by Kitty.  
  
"I can easily fix it!", Forge shouted in a sing-song voice.  
  
"You happy now, Mon Ami?", asked Gambit.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Forge, revenge is sweet.  
  
Max plodded into the roof and collapsed on Sam's legs. Sam barely noticed, giving the dog a pat on the head as if by pure instinct, not taking his eyes off the TV.  
  
"Dat guy has been around animals for too long", said Remy, "and dat dog is VERY grey".  
  
"My friends bought him for me just before the seventy eight science fair", said Forge, "'course he was only a puppy then, kinda a 'good luck' thing".  
  
He glanced down at the dog.  
  
"I think he was defective, he certainally didn't save me from Middleverse", he said, "my friends named him for me too".  
  
"Ahh, so THEY'RE the ones to blame for calling an inocent creature Maximillian", said Bobby.  
  
"They named him after the Bionic Dog", said Forge, he was graced by blank looks, "from the Bionic Woman?...a TV show?...a Seventies show?".  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Okay, go ahead, MAKE me feel old", said Forge, crossing his arms.  
  
Suddenly, Tabby giggled.  
  
"The Bionic Dog!. I get it!", she said, "you have a bionic arm. Man, that's rich!".  
  
"Yeah...my friends thought so too", said Forge, rolling his eyes, "i never did get them back for that....neh".  
  
Remy glanced up at John who was stumming 'Kumbya' for all he was worth.  
  
"John, i t'ink Sidney's in de garden", he said, "you can stop now".  
  
"Yeah...but what if she catches me?", said John, still playing and speaking in an almost-whisper, "she didn't say i could stop playing yet".  
  
"What happened to you?", asked Remy, shaking his head, "you used to be a scary, freaky fire-wielding maniac..now you a slave to some girl?! Shame on you...".  
  
"REMY LEBEAU!".  
  
Gambit glanced up, hearing Rogue shouting.  
  
"Coming chere!", he said, getting up and pelting towards her voice for all he was worth.  
  
"Pot, kettle, black", said John, "at least i'm just scared of Sidney, i'm not a lovesick fool over her!".  
  
"No, that prize would go to Piotr", chuckled Ray.  
  
****  
  
The mutant in question was currently sitting quietly in the garden, sketching two cats who were playing amongst the flowers and trees. One of the cats was Ebony, and the other hew knew was Sidney. Even in a feline form, she had a grace that stood her apart from even Ebony, who wasn't really a cat either. Piotr had heard Wanda mention something about him being a creature from another dimension, who chose to take the form of a cat. He chuckled as he finished off the sketch of the two not-really-cats, while his life-subjects had chased each other up a tree and were both currently basking in the warmth of the Afternoon sun.  
  
"Hey".  
  
Piotr nearly jumped out of the skin. Man, how many times was this going to happen to him before he'd get used to it?!. He turned around to see Jamie.  
  
"Cool picture", the youngster said distractedly, "have you seen Gina?".  
  
"I believe she said somethink about teaching Amara how to make pasta", said Piotr, "so i think they would be in the kitchen....God help the kitchen".  
  
"Oh", said Jamie, then tried to look casual, "hey, if there was a girl you really liked, but you didn't know how to tell her...what would you do?".  
  
Piotr blinked and cleared his throat.  
  
"I think you are askink the wrong person", he said, he could barely sort out his own feelings, let alone someone else's too.  
  
"Oh....okay", said Jamie with a shrug, "no biggie....errr..you know anyone who..err..would know".  
  
"Remy or Pietro", said Piotr, without a seconds thought, "if they do not know anythink about courting, then we are all in big trouble".  
  
"Okay", said Jamie, scratching his head and walking off, trying to decide which of the current 'realationship experts' to ask advice from.  
  
Piotr watched him walk off with a chuckle, a chuckle that aburptly stopped when something landed on his head. He tried to find out what had dropped on him without tilting his head, but found that impossible. The thing jumped off his head and onto the ground in front of him, showing to be a cat. The cat mewed and changed into Sidney, causing Piotr to nearly fall off the back of the bench in shock.  
  
"Sorry about that", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i have a nasty habit of freaking people out who aren't used to me changing".  
  
"Err..yeah...heh heh", said Piotr, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
Sidney glanced down, noticing his picture.  
  
"You really should try getting these into the next local art exhibit", she said, "they usually have one in the county fair. I think they really could win you something, or at least you'd be able to sell a ton of them".  
  
Piotr really wished he could convert into his metalic form to hide the blush he knew would show if she kept talking like that. Luckily for him, the sound of screeching tyres made Sidney look up. Saved by the bell....or in this case the scream. Kitty pulled up in the diveway and skipped out of the car, saying what a cool instuctor Magneto was and how she couldn't wait to go with him again. Sidney glanced into the X-Van at Magneto, who was sat rigid. She opened the door and the old man fell out.  
  
"You okay Mags?", she asked.  
  
"Car..bad", was he could say, he shook his head and blinked, as if just coming around from a bad dream, "that was...wrong....terribly, terribly wrong....i need a stong, stiff drink!".  
  
With that, he stumbled off towards the mansion, looking very shaken indeed. A laughing from above made Sidney look up, to see Warren flapping around, obviously enjoying Magneto's suffering.  
  
"Hey you're up in the air again!", she called up, "wing's all better i take it?".  
  
Warren landed next to her with an easy grace.  
  
"Yes, thank you", he said, "and now i know that if SHE shows up, i can just take off, she can't catch me if i'm airbourne!".  
  
"Good thinking", said Sidney with a chuckle, turning to go back to her conversation with Piotr, only to find he had gone, "oh....".  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the dock yard, Sabertooth and Logan had got bored, very quickly. The two young women were just sitting around idly. Nothing had happened for hours.  
  
"I say we go in there and cut 'em ta shreds", said Sabertooth.  
  
"Chuck said ta watch them, an' that's what were gonna do", said Logan, though secretly, he agreed, he wanted to go home.  
  
Suddenly, a whistling sound made both mutants glance up. Something fell from the sky, and crashed into a bunch of trash cans a few feet away, making a big clatter. Sabertooth quickly glanced inside, noting that both girls were gone.  
  
"Well, that was worth the effort", he quipped, "they've scattered. That damn banging musta spooked 'em".  
  
Logan wasn't listening to him, he had gone to the trash cans and was rooting around them, suddenly he stooped down and picked up an odly shaped piece of yalleow and black metal.  
  
"What the heck's that?", Sabertooth asked, stalking over.  
  
"It's a bit'a machinery", replied Logan, the machinery flashed and shook in his hands, "whoah".  
  
Logan gave it a poke, it shuddered again.  
  
"That's....weird", said Sabertooth, "can you smell....living stuff from that too?".  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"I think we'd better take this back ta the Institute".  
  
****  
  
Oh yeah, Todd Fan's bringing back another original comic character! *Does a happy dance* Who? Find out in the next chapter!. Please review..until next time... 


	22. Close encounters of the teenage kind

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "This is MY dance space, that is YOUR dance space".  
  
***  
  
Hello my dear reviewers. Icy, you asked me who Todd was, Todd is Toad's real name, he's only been called it ONCE in the show, in the first episode, but his name is still Todd, yup.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 22 - Close encounters of the teenage kind.  
  
***  
  
Jamie couldn't BELIEVE the level he had stooped to. He had TRIED to get Gambit to help him, but Gambit just gave him a knowing smile and said that he had his own 'personal cupid project' he was working on. That left only one person who could help him. Jamie took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, where Pietro was building a little fort on the table out of sugar cubes.  
  
"I wasn't eating any!", he said quickly, then saw it was only Jamie, "oh..phew, thought it was one of my guys then".  
  
"Ummm Pietro", said Jamie, really wishing there was another way around this, "i kinda...need your help on something".  
  
"What?", asked Pietro, not looking up, "homework?, training?, getting back at someone?, oh please say it's Scott".  
  
"No...errr..i need your help with a girl", said Jamie, "y'see...".  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentance as a gust of wind shot by his side rematerialising as Pietro.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!", said Pietro, slinging an arm around Jamie's shoulder, "i've seen you suffer with Gina for ages now. It's been killing me!. You came to the right person. Grasshopper, i shall teach you the ways of picking up chicks".  
  
Jamie blinked, had Pietro just called him 'grasshopper'?.  
  
"Errr...i think i've made a mistake", said Jamie, backing away.  
  
"Heck no!", said Pietro, pulling him back, "you have come to the right person. A few hours with me, and you'll have Gina begging for you to date her!".  
  
****  
  
Storm sighed as she drummed her fngers on the table she was sitting on. She was bored, normally she would have gone off for a fly by now...but that wasn't going to happen. She glanced over to where Forge was messing around with the device that would give her back that gift. He full concentration was on it, his deep brown eyes narrowed as he tried to weld something together. Storm gave a soft smile then blinked, damn Rogue and her stupid teenger ideas that were just...stupid!. Well, if she didn't SPEAK to him, she techincally wasn't flirting....was she?.  
  
"Earth to Ororo".  
  
Storm blinked, realising she had gone off into her own little world, she glanced over to where Forge was looking at her, slightly amused.  
  
"Sorry Forge", she said, great, now she HAD to talk, "i was..thinking about something else. What did you say?".  
  
Forge chuckled.  
  
"I said that the device hasn't completely taken away your powers", he said, "they're still there, only it stopped you being able to tap into them".  
  
"And that is...a good thing?".  
  
"Well, it makes my job alot easier", said Forge, "i don't have to worry about restoring your powers now, just making it so you can connect with them again".  
  
"Oh...good", said Storm, come on distraction, come on, any distraction.  
  
Logan and Sabertooth walked in, holding something black and yellow.  
  
That would have to do.  
  
"Hey, Gadget Boy", said Sabertooth, plonking the piece of metal in front of Forge, "what's that?".  
  
Forge gave Sabertooth a glare that suggested he HATED being called 'Gadget Boy' before sighing and turning to look at the metal.  
  
"That's a piece of metal", said Forge slowly, as if speaking to a five year old.  
  
Sabertooth gave a low, dangerous growl.  
  
"It fell from the sky", he said, "and it shakes when i do this".  
  
To prove his point, he gave the metal a poke, it shuddered then settled down again.  
  
"Huh", said Forge raising an eyebrow, "i..guess i could have a look".  
  
"I'll go get Hank", said Logan, before whispering at Storm as he passed her, "don't let Sabertooth kill Forge".  
  
"As if i could stop him", Storm whispered back  
  
"I dunno", said Logan, then going a touch quieter, "a woman protecting her man....".  
  
Storm glared at him as he chuckled and walked off. Yeah, what did he know?!.  
  
****  
  
"Object sighted, seven feet away".  
  
"Do you HAVE to talk like that?".  
  
Pietro gave Jamie a flat look from where they were hiding in the bushes watching Gina in the garden.  
  
"Hey, who's the teacher here?", said Pietro, "now, lesson one, the best way to speak to any girl is to get your feet wet. And you know how you get your feet wet?".  
  
"No", said Jamie, looking at him, "how?".  
  
"You dive right into the water!", said Pietro.  
  
"Huh?", what do you meeeeaaaaaan?".  
  
Jamie blinked as the rest of his mind cuaght up with himself. It was then he realised to his complete terror that he was no longer in the bushes with Pietro, but right in front of Gina. A rustle behind him told him Pietro had made it back to the bushes.  
  
"Hi Jamie!", said Gina, then looked towards the bushes, "hi Pietro".  
  
Pietro stood up and frowned.  
  
"Damn you, plant girl!", he said, "err...i'll just go now. Jamie has something to ask you. Bye!".  
  
With that he vanished in a gust of wind, Jamie watching this wide-eyed. Gina blinked.  
  
"What do you want to ask me?".  
  
"Neehhhh", replied Jamie, before clearing his throat, "what did i want to ask you?....err.. i..i..i'm in trouble".  
  
Gina cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Jamie?".  
  
Jamie glanced at her before running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay, here's the thing...the thing is..well...i...i", Jamie sighed, "i like you. I like you alot. I've been trying to tell you for ages now..but things kept getting in the way. So..yeah, an overview..i like you".  
  
"Yeah, i know", said Gina with a shrug.  
  
"Okay, i...", Jamie paused, "you...know?".  
  
"Yeah", said Gina simply, "you make it kinda obvious. I was starting to think you would never say anything".  
  
"Oh", Jamie couldn't really think of anything else to add to that.  
  
Gina gave a small giggle.  
  
"Fun thing is now", she said, "is waiting to see how long it takes you to ask me out on a date".  
  
With a sly smile, she walked off. Jamie blinked...what had just happened?  
  
***  
  
"This...man, this is far out!", said Forge, staring at the object in front of him in the lab.  
  
"What?", asked Hank, leaning over to look.  
  
"This....is living matter!", said Forge, carrying on checking it, "it's...techno-organic circitry!".  
  
Suddenly, the thing wirred, and shook, causing both scientists to take a step back. The thing spun for a second before taking on the form of what could be called a bizare human. Black and yellow, with enormous eyes, and wild 'hair' that looked more like wires, the creature blinked.  
  
"Query: where is Self?", it...he asked.  
  
Hank and Forge looked at each other before Forge cleared his throat and stepped forward.  
  
"Err..the Xavier Isitute for Gifted youngsters", he said, "err...who...what are you?".  
  
"Self's name is Warlock", said Warlock, "Self is a Technarchy. Self fled home planet to avoid confrontation with Self's father. Query: what planet is Self on?".  
  
"Earth", said Hank, almost hopping from foot to foot, "an alien race!! Oh my stars and garters!".  
  
Forge raised an eyebrow at Hank.  
  
"Oh my star and garters?".  
  
Hank ignored him and held up a hand to Warlock.  
  
"WELCOME-TO-EARTH".  
  
Forge rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hank, i think he can speak English", he said, "he just told us where he came from, and what his name is..i don't think he needs the slow speaches response".  
  
"Awww", said Hank, slightly deflated, "i was saving it too, drat!".  
  
Warlock blinked.  
  
"Earth", he said, then nodded, looking at Forge, "Query: who is person who awoke Self?".  
  
"I'm Forge", said Forge, assuming he had just been asked his name.  
  
Warlock grinned and suddenly gave Forge a hug.  
  
"Thank you Self-Friend Forge", he said, "Self-Friend Forge is Self's Dear- Self-Friend for life!".  
  
"Okey dokey", said Forge, blinking.  
  
******  
  
Remy grinned from where he watched Piotr watching Sidney in the Common Room. The little guy...Jamie, he had wanted Remy's help, but no, Remy had told him he had bigger fish to fry, and they didn't get much bigger than Piotr.  
  
"You know what you need to do, mon ami?", he asked him.  
  
"No, but i have a feelink you are goink to tell me anyway", muttered Piotr.  
  
"You should ask her to dat county fair she keep talking about", said Remy, "it will be here in two days. Didn't she say you should show some of your drawings there?".  
  
"Well...yes, she did", said Piotr, "but..i..no, i can not just ask her to spend all that time with me".  
  
"Den ask her for her help", said Remy, "the chere would probably like to help you. You get to spend time with her without de implications of a date...God, Remy's good!".  
  
"I..do not know", said Piotr, "i will think about it".  
  
"You do dat mon ami", he said, "but Gambit don't wait for no one, so you ask her, or Gambit will!".  
  
Piotr turned and eyed Remy carefully.  
  
"You would not".  
  
"Wanna bet?", asked Remy with an evil smirk.  
  
Before Piotr could reply, a yellow and black creature walked into the room. He gave a nervous wave at everyone who had stopped what they were doing to stare at him.  
  
"Greetings", said Warlock, "self is Warlock. Self-Friend Forge told Self to..'mingle'".  
  
"This is who Sabertooth and Logan found", said Hank, walking in behind Warlock, "he is from the planet Technarcy...please be nice to him....please".  
  
With that, Hank gave Warlock a pat on the shoulder and walked out the room. Everyone was silent for a second before Roberto cleared his throat and gave a wave.  
  
"Err...hi there Warlock", he said, "welcome to the Institute".  
  
"Heck, welcome to Earth!", said Bobby with a chuckle.  
  
"Wow, i haven't met, like, a real-life alien before", said Kitty, "eerrr....i mean..hi".  
  
The others took their leads and greeted Warlock who smiled.  
  
"Thank you for your greetings, Self-Friends", said Warlock, "Self thinks Self will be very happy here".  
  
****  
  
In Xavier's study, the adults were talking over their new 'visitor'.  
  
"He's just a teenager", said Forge with a sigh, "from what i managed to get out of him, his father is the ruler of his home planet. They seem to love fighting and killing, apparently, the way the throne is suceeded is that a son has to fight his father to the death. He didn't want that, so he ran away from home".  
  
"Poor kid", said Logan, "what are we gonna do with him Chuck?".  
  
Xavier sighed.  
  
"I don't know yet", he said, "he is quite welcome to join the Insitute, but what he needs right now is a parental figure. From his phsycic readings, though they are drastically different to ours, i can tell he misses his family terribly, even if they didn't treat him very well. He needs something to take that place. What he needs is someone who can take care of him".  
  
"We can do that", said Hank, "we have plenty of room in...".  
  
"No", said Xavier with a sigh, "the last thing the child needs is to be put in another war. I think he has had enough of that with his home planet. We have to face facts, once this whole..unpleasantness is over, can any of you truly see us staying as a united front?. Do you see youself turning from your cause Magnus?".  
  
"Though i do like not being at war with you Charles", said Magneto with a heavy sigh, "you are correct, i can not go back on my ideas and beliefs".  
  
"And i wouldn't expect you to", said Xavier.  
  
"Nor i of you", said Magneto.  
  
"So what ya saying is, we need ta get this kid a home where he still has access ta the Institute, but somewhere on the sidelines, so he can get used ta living on Earth an' have somewhere safe ta live?".  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"Having an educated person to take care of him wouldn't hurt either", he said, "the youngster needs to learn all about Earth and it's customs".  
  
As one, the room turned to look at Forge, who blinked.  
  
"Me?".  
  
"Warren is too young to have such a responsiblility", said Xavier, "and i do not think that Alex's parents would appriciate another teenager in the house, let alone a teenage alien".  
  
"Plus, the boy DOES seem to have formed an attachment to you, Forge", said Hank.  
  
Forge sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but to be something of a..a father to him?", he said, "i..have to think on this, guys".  
  
"Take all the time you need, Forge", said Xavier, watching the Inventor get up and walk out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Warlock baby! If any of you don't know who Warlock is, he appeared in 'The New Mutants' comics...he also showed up in a few episodes of X-Men The Animated Series. Okay, please do review, i always like to know my readers opinions. until next time.... 


	23. Hidden agendas

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Da-da-da-duh-duh-da! I am your sing-ing telegram".  
  
*** Hey there reviewers, some of you wanted to know a bit more about Warlock. Here's a link to a bio that i found online for him: Though you will see more of his 'tallents' in action during the rest of this fic. Yup. Will i bring in Doug Ramsey?. Well not in THIS chronicle, but he may appear in future ones.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 23 - Hidden agendas  
  
***  
  
After the strange clatter in the dock yard, Vivian and Dagger had split up, just in case either were followed. Dagger smiled at herself as she looked at the Dampener in her hands, if the mutants were looking for them, then it meant that it had worked. Trask would pay good money for this. She glanced at her watch, Vivian should have returned to their meeting spot hours ago, where was she?. Deep down, she didn't trust the mutant, even though Vivian swore blind she wasn't a BORN mutant, there was something about her that Dagger just didn't like. She was taken out of her thoughts by the ground shaking. She thought for a second, perhaps those mutants had found her...didn't Trask say one of them could create Earthquakes? She paused as the ground shook again. No, that wasn't an Earthquake...those were footsteps. Something was heading her way...something big...and strong. Suddenly, the wall on the small building she was occupying caved in, and a huge man wearing a rounded helmet on his head thundered in, perched on his shoulder was Vivian. Dagger stood up, about to ask what was going on when they were joined by four more figures. Three, two male and one female looked like triplets, while the fourth figure resembled a large cat-man as he hovered in the air with huge, demon-like wings. He swooped to the ground and sniffed the air before giving a feral growl.  
  
"Honey, i'm home", said Vivian with a chuckle.  
  
Dagger stood up, glaring at Vivian and the new-commers.  
  
"What's going on?", she asked, "who ARE these people?".  
  
Vivian gave a hissing laugh. She pointed to the man who's shoulder she still occupied.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to Cain Marko, better known as the Unstoppable Juggernaught", she said, then pointed to the triplets, "these are Mimic, Imitate, and Dopleganger ".  
  
The winged one gave a growl, stepping forward.  
  
"They call me Pickles", he said.  
  
"They are my...strike team", said Vivian with a smirk, "i freed them all from Stokes' Secuirty Facility. Thought i'd give them a bit of...exersice".  
  
Dagger blinked, before looking at Vivian.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't work with mutants", she said.  
  
"I don't", replyed Vivian, "Mr Marko here used the Jems of Cytorak to get his powers and as for the triplets and Pickles, they were, as i, created in a lab, having the D.N.A of other mutants put into them to give them ther 'gifts'".  
  
"I...don't understand why we need them", said Dagger, "we were doing fine alone".  
  
"I said i didn't work with mutants", said Vivian, "but, i also descovered that i don't work well with humans either. You see, Humans and Mutants, they both fight over genetics, a thing they cannot control, yet there are an elite few of us who CAN control our destiny, our abilities. WE are the future, for we CAN choose".  
  
Dagger narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you saying...exactly?", she asked wariily.  
  
She gave a shout of suprise as one of Vivian's tenticles shot out, snatching the power dampener out of her hands.  
  
"We are going to take away all of the true mutants powers, just as Trask wanted", she said, "but then, oh then, we shall use their D.N.A to make more like ourselves, those we see worthy for the role as the worlds dominant species".  
  
"World domination...is that it?", asked Dagger, rolling her eyes, "man, that has been done soooo many times. It's kinda out-dated...don't you think?".  
  
"Perphaps", said Vivian with a shrug, "but what can i say?. I love the classics. I'm giving you a choice, Dagger, you can join us, and we will give you ANY power you wish....or you can fall like the rest of your race. It is your choice".  
  
Dagger narrowed her eyes, already judging up the chances of her winning a fight like this...they weren't good.  
  
"No thank you", she said, "i'd rather NOT be a freak".  
  
With that, she chose to run, it seemed the only option she had left. Imitate went to go after her, only to have Vivian drop to the ground in front of him.  
  
"Let her go", she said, "we have bigger fish to fry".  
  
****  
  
Forge sighed from where he sat in the garden pondering over what to do with Warlock. Heck, he was certainally old enough to be taking care of a kid...but he'd never really sat down and THOUGHT about it. Twenty years worth of 'thinking time' and this had never really come up once. He'd thought about his family, his friends, even what he could have been doing instead of being stuck, but for some reason, this had never come into his head.  
  
"If you think too hard, your brain may explode".  
  
Forge glanced up to see Ororo and gave her a smile.  
  
"Don't want to clean up the mess, huh?", he said, then sighed, "man, this shouldn't be that hard of a thing to think about".  
  
Ororo sat down.  
  
"You mean to tell me the great mutant 'thinker' can not make his mind up about something?".  
  
Forge nodded.  
  
"Yeah", he said, "i would LOVE to take care of Warlock, really...i just don't know if i can...i mean it's a huge responsibility. I mean, what if i mess up, lets face it, twenty years of solitude hasn't really given me much prep for something like this".  
  
"Forge, nothing can prepare you for taking care of another living person, alien or otherwise", she said, "i was worried about taking care of Evan. He was my responsibility.....", she paused, then sighed, "The fact of the matter is, you will not know if you can truley do anything, until you try".  
  
Fogre nodded.  
  
"You're right..as always", he said, "it's gonna take some getting used to, machines i can understand completely but people...people are a whole different ball-game. It's kinda funny, looking after an alien teenager wouldn't have been my first guess on me having a family".  
  
"I do not think that would be ANYONES first guess", said Ororo with a small laugh, then despite herself, she added, "what would have been your first guess?".  
  
Forge shrugged.  
  
"I would have kinda liked the nice, calm life", he said, "y'know, the kids, the dog, a nice house in the contry by a river. The whole white- picket-fence deal. A porch with one of those chairs that you can suspend from the roof with chain so it swings, somewhere to watch the sunset with. And of course the woman i love to share it with me, and to grow old with me.....man, i'm sorry, that didn't sound as corny in my head".  
  
"Hmmm?", said Storm, before snapping herself out of it, "oh...it does not sound corny at all. It sounds..."  
  
*Will everyone meet in the Common Room imedieately, it is an emergency*  
  
"Mmm..wonder what that's all about?", asked Forge, standing up and heading off, leaving Ororo to send mind bullets at Xaver's head.  
  
****  
  
It wasn't long before everyone had gathered into the Common Room, where Xavier, who for some reason was keeping a distance from Storm, broke the news to them.  
  
"I finally picked up Vivian's signature on Cerebro", he said, "she is at a derilict chruch just out of town".  
  
"Good", said Sabertooth with a snarl, "lets go get her".  
  
"That isn't all", said Xavier with a sigh, "it seems she has taken a little trip to Stoke's. She had freed my brother, the triplets...and Pickles".  
  
Sidney gave a snarl upon hearing Pickle's name.  
  
"I'm going with you", she said, standing up.  
  
"No", said Xavier, there are too many people in that group who would like nothing more than to kill you Sidney. I will not risk it, you would be targeted instantly".  
  
"I am NOT one of your flock to make that decison", said Sidney, her fur bristling.  
  
"But you ARE one of MINE", said Magneto, "you stay, Sidney. Thats goes for Todd and Wanda too".  
  
"What?", the pair said in unison.  
  
"I am not going to put obvious targets in the battlefield", he said, "plus, we need the room for those who can fight".  
  
"I CAN fight", snapped Wanda, hex energy frizzling around her.  
  
"I don't want to risk your life", said Magneto, "you are my daughter. It would be sentencing you to death, sending you out there".  
  
"So what, you suddenly CARE about me?", she snapped, before Todd put an arm around her shoulder, she sighed, "fine, whatever!".  
  
Xavier looked at Storm.  
  
"Ororo, without your pow...".  
  
"I know", Storm cut him off, "i shall stay here and watch the others".  
  
"My powers are pretty usless in the battlefield too", said Forge.  
  
"Pyro and Colossus will stay with you and the kids as protection", said Magneto.  
  
"Lets go get us some escapees", said Logan with a grin.  
  
***  
  
Ta da, done done done :D. Yes, i FINALLY know what i'm doing with my bad guys, and yes, Pickles is BACK!. Whoahahahhahahahahha!. I missed that evil little physcopath. So, who is being left at home and who is going to fight? Where is Dagger?. Well, find out next time!. Please do review. Until next time.... 


	24. The fun begins

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I have exorcised the demons! This house is clear".  
  
*** Hey all my loyal rveiewers, i LOVE you guys!. I know i say it all the time, but i really, really DO!  
  
Just in case you forgot. The triplets are shapeshifters, nothing more. Pickles has the D.N.A of Sidney, Logan and Freddy (see I Turn to You), and thus has their abilities...Yup.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 24 - The fun begins  
  
***  
  
Kitty, Alex, Gina and the New Recruits watched as the others left.  
  
"Well, this is just GREAT!", snapped Kitty, "i'm ONE of the X-Men, i should be allowed to go!".  
  
"What you gonna do, Kit? Phase through the bad guys?", asked Alex with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh you're just bitter because you didn't get to go", said Ray.  
  
"Not as bitter as THOSE three", said Alex, jutting a thumb to where Sidney was pacing furiousy, Wanda was sulking and Todd was staring out of the window.  
  
"What's everyone so flustered about?", asked Gina, "i mean, i know that Vivian girl's a physco, but the others?".  
  
"All a bunch of physcos who just want to hurt people", said Bobby.  
  
"You haven't even MET the triplets and Pickles, Bobby", said Kitty, "but believe me, lets hope that you don't. They are, like, complete nut-cases".  
  
"So...what do we do now?", asked Jamie with a sigh.  
  
"We have some fun!", said Pyro, running up with a laugh.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be looking after us?", asked Roberto, blinking, "you know, making sure we DON'T do 'fun' things".  
  
"Nah!", said Pyro, "that's Piotr's job..and theirs".  
  
He jutted a thumb to where Storm and Forge were talking to Warlock.  
  
"We're doomed", stated Tabby, "all we have to look after is a manic Austrailian, a lovesick giant, a guy who's power is to make things and a weather witch who..can't actually control the weather".  
  
"Gee...when you say it like that...", said Pyro, then shrugged, "man, you guys are even starting to depress me. I want some fuuuuuunn!".  
  
"Our friends could get themselves killed and you want us to have fun?!", said Amara, "you ARE crazy!".  
  
"Better than sitting around being depressed", said John, watching with a raised eyebrow as Warlock suddenly hugged Forge, "okay...he's not depressed..see?".  
  
"He's from ANOTHER PLANET!", said Ray, "he's just happy he doesn't have to fight people to the death anymore!".  
  
"So....what 'fun' did you have in mind?", asked Bobby, noticing everyone staring at him, "what?. I'm Bored!".  
  
"I have an idea", said Pyro with an evil chuckle.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long before the 'strike team' made it to the old derilict chuch.  
  
"It's quiet.....too quiet", said Logan with a low growl.  
  
"Man, do ya have to do the whole 'cliche' thing?", asked Sabertooth, rolling his eyes, "it's gettin' old".  
  
"Listen Fuzbub...", started Logan, only to be cut off by Hank.  
  
"I believe we have company", he stated, pointing to where the Triplets stood by the ruined altar.  
  
"Ooooohhh, an' here's me all riled up fer a fight", said Logan, popping out his claws.  
  
Imitate stepped forward of his siblings and galnced at the assmebeld mutants.  
  
"What?", he said, "the little kitty cat doesn't want to play?".  
  
"Pitty, i wanted some vengance", said Mimic, "oh well, guess we'll have to take our frustrations out on you".  
  
They both glanced at their sister who sighed and twirled a finger in the the air half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, woopy-doo", she said bordely, "lets smash things up and lose a few brain cells while we're at it".  
  
"Are you interested in this fight or not?", asked Imitate, "are you a part of our FAMILY, or not?. Have you forgotten what they did to mother?".  
  
"That was a year ago", snapped Dopelganger, "you two should have moved on. As for the fight, quite frankly, i don't c....".  
  
She stopped when Pickles dropped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Awww, Big sis", he said, "if you've had your fill of war, go sit on the side-lines. But remember, you'l lose your spot on the high council".  
  
She pulled her arm away from her brother and glared at him.  
  
"You said NOTHING about killing them", she said, "i will NOT have their blood on my hands. I'm outta here. Once you guys have claimed your 'vengance' come back and tell me if it was worth it".  
  
With that, she turned her back on her 'family', and walked away.  
  
"Woah", said Rogue, blinking, "what was all that about?".  
  
The three brothers didn't seem at all daunted by their sisters leaving. It was almost as if they had...expected it.  
  
"Now that that's settled, lets dance", said Imitate, turning into a dragon with a roar and swooping into an attack.  
  
He paused when everyone vanished. He found himself, Mimic and Pickles standing in a desert...nothing else.  
  
"Huh?".  
  
Pickles gave a low dangerous growl.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!", he bellowed.  
  
He closed his eyes, ignoring the illusion completely, relying only on the extra senses to guide him. He carried on walking blind before he found the source, giving Jason a thwak across the head. He might as well have hit the Illusionist with a bag of bricks, Jason gave a groan and fell to the floor. Pickles opened his eyes to see the desert flicker before dying and fading back to the church. His brothers blinked, a little disorientated.  
  
"That's....really, really not good", said Pietro, looking at Mastermind on the floor.  
  
"Well, guess we're just gonna have ta fight 'em the old fashioned way", snarled Sabertooth, "good 'ol tooth and claw".  
  
***  
  
Piotr found himself, once again, drawing. He wanted to go with the others, to fight off this threat. But he knew his great strength was needed to protect the others. He didn't want them to be harmed. If something came, he wanted to keep them safe...to keep HER safe.  
  
"Where have the others gone?", speak of the devil, as Sidney's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Somethink about 'playink match maker'", said Piotr with a chuckle, not looking up from his work until he could be absolutely certain he wasn't blushing.  
  
"Uh oh", said Sidney, "that can't end well...they're picking on Ororo and Forge..aren't they?".  
  
Piotr nodded, trying to forget that when Pyro told him this, he had forewarned that he would be next.  
  
"Boy, you sure do draw me alot", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"I only draw things that i like", he said, before realising what had come out of his mouth and cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"I still say that you should enter the art exhibition at the county fair", she said, "there's still time to put your name down. C'mon, it might be fun, and believe me, you're gonna win a prize".  
  
Piotr looked down at his drawing before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Ok", he said.  
  
Sidney grinned.  
  
"Good", she said, "i expect you to do it now. You can't back out. I'm gonna help you to make SURE you don't back out.".  
  
"I would not want to", said Piotr.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion, John's 'super duper plot' was begining to take shape.  
  
"Query: Why are Self-Friends putting mutilated rocks on table?", asked Warlock.  
  
"SCONES", said Kitty, "they are scones!!!!".  
  
"No, i think 'Lock is closer", muttered Ray, only to have Kitty glare at him, "what?. Have you TRIED your own cooking?".  
  
"We are doing this, my fine little alien chum", said Pyro, flinging an arm around Warlock's shoulders, "to create a romantic atmosphere as there are so many romantically surpressed people in this house it is driving me nuts. I need to sort out at least ONE pair. Iceman, create us a winter wonderland, would ya?".  
  
"On it", said Bobby, covering the Library in a thin blanket of snow, "now if THIS isn't romantic, i don't know WHAT is!".  
  
"Yeah, isn't it ROMANTIC, Jamie?", asked Gia grinning.  
  
"Uhhhh..yeah..errr...romantic", said Jamie, before looking at Sam desperately, "help".  
  
Sam gave Jamie a sympathetic look before shrugging and laying the table with candles.  
  
"They are gonna see through this", he stated, "a'h mean, Storm is used to us by now and Forge...he's a smart guy".  
  
"Ahhh Self thinks Self computes", said Warlock, "this is to get Life-Mate for Self-Carer Forge?".  
  
"Yeah...okay...sure", said Pyro.  
  
"And this will make Self-Carer Forge happy?".  
  
"Of COURSE it will!", said Amara, "so nice and romantic!. Everyone should have someone!".  
  
All the single people, which were pretty much everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Man...do you think we're just setting people up because we can't get dates of our own?", asked Roberto.  
  
"I could get a date", stated John, "as soon as i find someone without a nervous disposition, i'm off to go!".  
  
"Yeah, like THAT is ever gonna happen", said Alex, "i don't think it's the girls being nervous..i think it's you being a complete and utter PHYSCO!".  
  
"And damn proud of it!", said Pyro, "now pass me that slushy romantic music".  
  
******  
  
Back at the church, Pietro had chosen to zip around Mimic, in a vain attempt to lift him off the ground. Mimic snarled as he changed himself into a huge ape, flicking Pietro away like he was a nat.  
  
"Here you go my little friend", said Remy, charging up a whole pack of cards and tossing them at the shapshifter, "lets you and me play a game of fifty four card pickup?".  
  
Mimic blinked as the cards fluttered by him. He changed himself back to his normal form and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ooooohhhh card, scary!", he said scarastically.  
  
"Dey will be", said Remy.  
  
Mimic was about to reply when the cards futtering around him started to explode one by one, making him shout out in pain and shock. Remy rubbed his knuckles against his chest and blew on them cooly as Mimic dropped to the floor with a groan.  
  
"Oh yeah, Remy's good", he said smugly.  
  
"Don't get too proud, Cajun", said Logan, looks like we're gettin' more company".  
  
With that, Juggernaught suddenly smashed through a wall, Vivian perched on his shoulder, the device in her hands.  
  
"Why do i have a feeling that things just took a turn for the worst?", asked Scott.  
  
"Shut up Summers", said Lance.  
  
***  
  
Uh oh, lots of fun fun fun!. You like?. Do rveiew. Until next time.... 


	25. Breakin

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "HELLO! I've got like three pounds of underwear on here".  
  
***  
  
Hi my reviewers, lookie who I caught!  
  
Angel: For the love of God, help me!  
  
Yep, i managed to snag him in my head last night. Whoahahahhahahhaha  
  
*Reads reviews while stroking Warren's arm*  
  
Stupidx -Good question, the Triplets were held in Stokes because they are shapeshifters, they could turn themselves into something like a flea and get out...hence why they are in Stokes'.  
  
Okay, the bit where Forge gives away one of his ways to pick up a date is kinda inspired from the Friends episode 'The One Where Joey Dates Rachel'.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 25 - Break-in  
  
***  
  
Back at the church, the fight was still well underway. Imitate had been taken out, but so had Lance and Hank. Pickles had taken to the air, Warren hot on his trail. The two flew above the church, resembling an almost biblical battle scene. Vivian smirked, and turned on the dampener.  
  
"And now, mutants", she said ominously, "it is time for you to fall".  
  
*Is it, Vivian?*.  
  
Vivian paused, putting a hand to her head, she glanced over to Xavier, who had a hand to his temple.  
  
"Get out of my head!", she hissed, "this WON'T work!".  
  
*Vivian, why are you doing this really?*, Xavier continued, *Is it becasue of what you suffered through at the Black Womb?*  
  
"I'm giving you FIVE seconds to get out!".  
  
*You feel like you have been robbed of a normal childhood, growing up in that lab..don't you?*.  
  
Vivian hissed angrily.  
  
"Okay, that's it, you're going down", she said, charging up the dampener, only to have it ripped from her hands with a metalic hum.  
  
"Sorry, i can't let you do that", said Magneto, where he floated above her  
  
****  
  
Back in the mansion, Sidney and Piotr were organising various pictures, deciding what would be good to take to the fair, when the lights suddenly blinked out.  
  
"What the?".  
  
Sidney sighed, her feline eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"Well....that puts an end to that", she said, "remind me to claw their eyes out later".  
  
In another part of the mansion, Storm gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Logan SAID he'd payed the eletric bill", she muttered.  
  
"Must be a blow out", said Forge, heading off to find the fusebox, "i'll fix it".  
  
"Bobby Drake, you are a genius!", said Bobby, flipping the fuse in his hand.  
  
Had it not been pitch black, he would have seen alot of eyes giving him alot of deadpan looks.  
  
"You are so full of yourself", came Kitty's voice, she glanced up as she heard Wanda yelling about the lights being out, "okay...now what?".  
  
"I....didn't think of anything past this", said Bobby with a shrug.  
  
"Query: How are we supposed to spy on Self-Carer Forge and Self-Friend Storm without light?", asked Warlock.  
  
"E.T here has a point", said Ray, "you're an idiot...you know that, Bobby?".  
  
"Well EXCUSE me!", saisd Bobby, "but at least i tr..".  
  
He trailed off as the lights came back on.  
  
"Oh....he fixed it".  
  
"A mutant with the ability to understand machines fixed a broken fuse", quipped Tabby, "geee, i never saw that one coming".  
  
"There, that should do it", said Forge, closing the fuse box, "the only thing that could have caused that was someone ripping a fuse out...why on Earth would someone do that?".  
  
Storm shrugged and then blinked...noticing the library. She took in the scene for a second before beckoning Forge over and pointing to the room. It was filled with snow, littered with candles, and a single table in the middle of it all, 'The Way You Look Tonight' could be heard playing faintly.  
  
"I believe we have been 'set-up'", said Storm.  
  
Forge chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"What was your first clue?", he asked, "that DOES explain the fuse".  
  
He paused, then said quietly.  
  
"They're watching us....aren't they?".  
  
"Without a doubt".  
  
"I think it's time for a little game of 'call my bluff'", said Forge, before adding louder, "I have to admit, they've gone through alot of trouble".  
  
Storm blinked at him for a second as if he had gone mad, then gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Yes..they have", said Storm, "it would be a shame to waste their good efforts".  
  
With that, the two of them headed off to the table. Kitty did a happy dance.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is good, who's ace?".  
  
"We're ace!", chimed in Roberto, as he watched Forge pull a chair back for Storm to sit down.  
  
Suddenly, a little flame hopped around the room, lighting each candle.  
  
"Great...Pyro's helping them too", said Storm.  
  
"You have to admit, the guy saves on matches", said Forge, raising an eyebrow as the flame flickered away into nothing.  
  
Forge sat down, then glanced at a piece of rope by the table, a note attatched to it.  
  
"Pull me", he read, then glanced at Storm, who shrugged.  
  
Forge took a deep breath, and pulled the rope, both adults going for the duck and cover under the table. A wheely cart trundled up to them, with champane in an ice-bucket and two champane flukes with it.  
  
"Classy", said Forge with a chuckle, "those kids are sneaky. Though..i wonder where they got the champane from".  
  
"I'll give you three adamantium clawed guesses", said Storm.  
  
"Really?", said Forge, "i always had Logan down as a beer drinker".  
  
"Champane is a secret passion of his", said Storm, "don't let Sabertooth find out".  
  
*****  
  
Back at the chruch, Vivian hissed angrily at Magneto, lashing out with her tenticles, only to feel something grab her from behind.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere, toots", growled Sabertooth.  
  
Vivian gave a hiss wrapping a tenticle on Sabertooth's arm. Sabertooth winced but gave a cruel chuckle.  
  
"Not as effective on someone wit' healin' powers, huh?", he said.  
  
"LET ME GO!", she shouted.  
  
"You heard the lady!", shouted Juggernaught, slamming into Sabertooth and knocking him away from Vivian.  
  
"A little HELP here", snarled Sabertooth as he tried to fight off the invunerbale.  
  
There was a metalic humm again and the clips of Juggernaught's helmet unfastened themselves, the helmet lifting into the air. Xavier took the oportunity in a second, sending out a physcic blast, knocking his brother out. Vivian started to back away, looking for an escape route. She suddenly backed into something and screamed in pain and shock. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the floor, Rogue stood behind her.  
  
"Ah've wanted to do THAT for ages", she said smugly, then gave a yelp of suprise as Angel dropped onto the ground from the sky.  
  
They all glanced up to see Pickles had gone.  
  
"Damn it, we lost Pickles!", snarled Logan.  
  
"Let's get these back into Stokes", said Xavier, "we have to tend to our injured as well, we will be prepared for Pickles if...when he choses to attack again".  
  
"Hey", said Kurt suddenly, "vhere's Dagger?".  
  
****  
  
"That works?...seriously?".  
  
Forge laughed and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes", she said, "...or maybe it only worked in the seventies...not sure if it would now".  
  
"So simple", said Storm with an amused chuckle, "you pretend you recognise them, then appologise for getting it wrong, then tell them about this made up person. What a conversation starter, i bet it snagged you a few lady- friends".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Forge rolling his eyes with a chuckle, "all..one of them".  
  
Storm raised an eyebrow.  
  
"One?", she said, "you expect me to believe that in your lifetime, you have only had ONE girlfriend?".  
  
"Well...yeah", said Forge with a shrug, "Tyler was my high school sweetheart..then i got zapped into Middleverse. I tried looking her up, but i couldn't find her".  
  
"Well, you are out now", said Storm, then, before she even thought about what she was saying, "you can find someone else...".  
  
"Come on 'Ro, look at me", said Forge with a sigh, "i'm a thiry six year old in a seventeen year olds body. I'm too old to date people who LOOK my age and people that ARE my age think i'm too young for them. It's a lose- lose situtation".  
  
"Perphaps all you need is to find someone that knows all that, and understands it".  
  
"And where would i find someone like that?".  
  
"You'd be suprised".  
  
There was suddenly a VERY loud crash resounding from somewhere in the mansion, accompanied by the sound of the security alarms going off.  
  
"Uh oh", said Forge, "sounds like we've got company".  
  
****  
  
In the Common Room, everyone gathered to see what had happened.  
  
"Where's Sidney?", asked Piotr, suddenly realising she wasn't behind him...he was sure she was there a second ago.  
  
"And Wanda", said Todd, blinking.  
  
"Hi there, guess who's back?".  
  
Everyone turned to see Dagger, poised over the unconcious forms of Wanda and Sidney, a stun gun in her hands.  
  
"Guess i was too quick for them", she said with a smirk, then smiled at the others, "okay muties, who wants to play?".  
  
****  
  
Yey, another chpater done. There are about 2 chapters left of this fic now. Yup yup. Please do review. Until next time... 


	26. All the fun of the fair

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I merely chewed out of self defense, but I never swallowed".  
  
****  
  
Viewer - Oooohh i quite like that idea, and i AM stuck on what the next chronicle will be. I'll have to have a think, thanks chucks.  
  
Yup, only one chapter to go now...yup. Okay, i don't know what Magneto has on Piotr in the series, it's pretty obvious he does, i'm going to guess that it has something to do with Illyana...kinda makes sense in my head. I warn you all now, i wrote this while watching 'Titanic', and then 'Dawsons Creek' so this is the slushiest chapter that ever did slush.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 26 - All the fun of the fair  
  
***  
  
"Dagger, what are ya doin'?", asked Todd, glaring at her.  
  
"Simple revenge", she said, then glared at the others as they walked in, "oh please, like any of you rookies can stop me".  
  
"Ah ha!", said Pyro with a manical laugh, "i'm not a rookie! I'm a hardened soilder".  
  
"No you're not", said Ray flatly, "you cried when we watched 'Old Yeller'".  
  
"Will you shut up, i'm trying to make a scene here!", said Pyro, before clearing his throat, "feel the burn. Yeeaahhh!".  
  
Before he could even flick his flame throwers on, Dagger had thrown out the object of her name, hitting the machine. It made a funnny hissing sound before making a pffft sound and dying. John blinked as his beloved flame- throwers were crumbled into dust. He pondered this for a second, before turning to the others.  
  
"Yeah...now we have a problem".  
  
"Why Dagger?", asked Todd, "why did ya get involved in any of this?".  
  
"Why?", echoed Dagger, "i'll tell you why!. For what YOU did to my mother!...oh, i bet you neglected to tell your freinds about your ominous past, huh?!".  
  
The others turned to look at Todd, who was staring at Dagger in disbelief.  
  
"I had nothing to do with that!", he said, "i can't believe you're still blaming me for her death!".  
  
"She was so supportive of us", carried on Dagger, ignoring Todd, "even if you were a mutant, that didn't bother her. And what happened?. That damn mutant-hate gang MURDERED her, because they couldn't get to you!".  
  
"I didn't ASK fer them ta kill her instead, Jenn", said Todd, "if i'da known she was on the streets, i wouldn't have run off. I didn't know she was there, it's not my fault they ran int'a her!. Ya blamin' the wrong person!".  
  
"Still, if it wasn't for you, she would have been alive", said Dagger, "then i had to choose. Leaving my family or risking letting the rest of them get hurt. I chose to leave, i haven't seen my father for years, Todd. But i daren't go back there in case people remember i was with YOU!".  
  
"Didn't stop ya tryin' ta kill me", muttered Todd.  
  
"You made me choose then, Todd", said Dagger, indicating to Sidney and Wanda, who were still unconcious, "now i make YOU choose. Which one lives?".  
  
"I think it is time we got involved in this lovers quarrel", said Piotr, changing into metal form.  
  
"Well, i'm pretty much buggered without a flame-source", said Pyro.  
  
Amara suddenly blinked, before smirking.  
  
"You need a flame source?. You GOT a flame source!".  
  
She suddenly changed into her Magma form and created a fireball in her hands.  
  
"Nifty", said John, "we should consider a crime partenership".  
  
He flicked out his hand and the fireball grew to twice it's size before shooting off and knocking Dagger down with great force. Dagger gave a yell of pain as she felt the fire burning her, the blinked as she was picked up be Colossus.  
  
"What do we do with her?", asked Bobby, icing up.  
  
*We help her*  
  
Everyone glanced up as Xavier wheeled in with the rest of the group, some of the injured being carried.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?", said Kitty, "she just tried to kill....".  
  
"She's confused", said Xavier, "i'll erase these bad memories and let her go back to a normal life. I know it is not something i would normally do, but i believe we have improisoned enough youths for today".  
  
*****  
  
Two days had passed. Everyone, deciding that the danger had now significantly passed with the power dampener back with them, they decided to go their seperate ways. Dagger...Jenn left, slightly confused, but with no memory of what happened to her, or of any mutants she'd encountered in her life. When the day of the county fair came, a few of the mutant residents of Bayville found themselves there. Jamie had finally plucked up the courage to ask Gina to go with him, and they were currently trying to see who could eat the most hot dogs then go on the loop-de-loop without tossing their chunks. Scott and Jean were also there, but 'not on a date'. Sidney had made sure that Piotr had kept his promise, and she was currently hanging the picture they had finally decided on for the judges to..well..judge. It was one of Piotr's older ones, of a young girl, only about 7 years old. She had beautifull blue eyes and long blonde hair. It was obvious by the care and attention to the drawing that Piotr had cared alot about his subject. Sidney smiled at it and tilted her head to the side, giving it a critical eye.  
  
"I think we chose good", she said with a nod, then paused, "who is she..anyway?".  
  
Piotr looked at the picture for a second, a small tint of regret in his face before giving a small soft smile.  
  
"She is my sister", he said, "Illyana..this was drawn quite a few years ago now".  
  
"She's pretty", said Sidney with a chuckle, "she has your colour eyes".  
  
Piotr blushed slightly and cleared his throat, thankfull for the fact the judges were making their way around.  
  
****  
  
"I was not scared", said Gina.  
  
"You SOOO were!", countered Jamie.  
  
Both had found themselves on he ferris wheel and were currently 'discussing' who was most afraid on the aptly named 'nauseator'. The ferris wheel grinded to a halt, leaving them swinging on the top. Gina paused in mid taunt to gasp at the sight. Sure, back in New York, she'd been on top of the Empire State building, she'd seen the city in all it's spleandor. But is was nothing to the sight of Bayville before her. The town's small lights twinkled in the night and the light of the moon shimmered on the sea as the tide passed in and out.  
  
"Wow", she said, "Jamie, have you ever seen anything so beautifull?"  
  
"I think i could name a few other things", said Jamie looking at her.  
  
Gina blinked before uncharacteristically blushing. Jamie smiled and took her hand in his, taking a deep breath. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, his first kiss..and hers.  
  
****  
  
Piotr cracked his knuckles nervously as he watched the judges pace past the various drawings. It took him completely by suprise when they put the first place ribbon on his picture.  
  
"You did it!", said Sidney with a laugh, giving him a hug, which suprised him even more.  
  
"Da....i guess so", he said.  
  
"Whatch'a going to do with the prize money?", she asked.  
  
Piotr took a deep breath.  
  
"Well", he said, clearing his throat, "i was wonderink if perhaps you an i could...".  
  
He was cut off by a woman screaming. The crowd looked up to see Pickles flying around.  
  
"Hi sweet thing!", he shouted, suddenly swooping down and grabbing Sidney, flying back into the sky, "miss me?".  
  
"Oh great, Pickles!", said Jean as she and Scott ran up to Piotr.  
  
******  
  
Back at the Institute, Forge was busily working. Since they had got the dampener back, he was able to figure out exactly how it worked so he could counter-act it's effects. He gave a triumphant chuckle, shifting his arm back into it's normal form.  
  
"Done it", he said.  
  
Storm looked up sharply.  
  
"Seriously?...you are done?".  
  
"Yup", said Forge, tapping the machine, "if this baby doesn't work, then i'll hang up my tool kit".  
  
He pressed a few buttons and the machine made a whirrring sound.  
  
"Okay", he said, before glancing over to Storm, "ready, Ororo?".  
  
"As ready as i will ever be", said Storm, taking a deep breath, bracing herself and closing her eyes, "I trust you, Forge".  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing", said Forge, zapping the machine at Storm.  
  
A bright light shone all around her for a second...then...nothing. Storm gave a sad sigh.  
  
"It did not work", she said, opening her eyes.  
  
"No..no it did", said Forge, looking at his machine, then looking up at Storm, "you said the only way of controling your powers is to keep your emotions in check, right? Well, let go of your hold on them, let them run wild. It might just kick start your powers".  
  
Storm looked at him.  
  
"Let go of my emotions?".  
  
"Yup", said Forge, nodding, "just let 'em loose Ororo, don't be afraid of what will happen. You are the only thing holding back your powers now. Just do whatever your feelings tell you to 'Ro".  
  
Storm sighed and closed her eyes, doing as she was told. Allowing pure emotion free, she suddenly grabbed Forge and pulled him into a passion- filled kiss. Just the feeling of letting go the feelings she had pent-up during the past few months felt wonderfull, and her heart beat wildly. As if answering her heat-beat, thunder rumbled above the house. Storm opened her eyes pulling away from Forge. She could FEEL her powers, she could sense the weather again, it was all coming back. She held her hand out in front of her and lighting frizzled beneath her fingers. With a happy laugh, she lifted into the air, swooping into the sky as the thunder boomed.  
  
"They are back!", she said happily, "my powers are back, i can fly, i...i".  
  
She glanced down at a very shocked looking Forge.  
  
"I..have some explaining to do", she said, "you see i..."  
  
Suddenly, her comlink beeped and Jean's desperate voice crackled through, amost drowned out by the sound of screaming.  
  
"Storm, Pickles is attacking the fair, he's got Sidney! Get someone to come here, QUICK!".  
  
Before he hurts her!".  
  
Storm sighed looking at Forge before flying off.  
  
*****  
  
Woahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahhaha! CLIFFHANGER HELL!!!!!...ahem...sorry. Anyway, please do review, and tune in for the next chapter. Until next time... 


	27. Winds of change, pun

Thicker than Water  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder, keep rosemary by your garden gate, plant lavender for luck and fall in love- whenever you can".  
  
*****  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic. This is it, the final chapter *sniffle*, tough it is by NO means the last of the Sidney chronicles. Nope. So sit back and enjoy. Piotr, of course, quotes from 'The Meaning Of Life'.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 27 - Winds of change, pun.  
  
***  
  
Oblivious to the danger to their teammate, Wanda and Todd were watching TV in the Bortherhood's living room. Wanda bit her lip, she had been mulling over this question in her mind, she had to ask him.  
  
"Todd?".  
  
"Uh huh?".  
  
"Alll that stuff...that Dagger said, about the gangs and stuff, what REALLY happened?".  
  
Todd glanced at her.  
  
"I thought ya were unconcious".  
  
"I heard it", she said, "Todd?".  
  
Todd gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"I was chased by a load of mutant-hating thugs, i managed to get away", he said, "Jenn's mom, she was out walkin', i didn't know she was there....the gang, they knew she was connected to me, and was kind ta mutants, so they beat her to death. Jenn blamed me, she needed someone ta blame fer it, it was then she took up the job of an assasin an' tried ta kill me. She wanted revenge for her mom".  
  
"Is that the whole truth, Todd?", asked Wanda, being sure they looked eye- to-eye.  
  
"Of course", said Todd, not breaking eye contact, "that's everythin'. I wouldn't lie or keep things from ya, Wanda, i love you".  
  
Wanda smiled, snuggling close to him again and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too", she said, as they continued watching the TV  
  
****  
  
Over at the fair-ground, Pickles still circled around, Sidney struggling in his arms.  
  
"You know", he said, pausing to smell her hair, "i hear you are single once again. I thought i would...offer myself again to you".  
  
"I'd rather poke myself in the eye with a lemon", hissed Sidney, trying to claw at Pickle's face.  
  
Pickles gave a growl.  
  
"Fine, i have given you enough chances", he said, "if you're not with me, then you won't be with ANYONE".  
  
With that, he let go of her, and stopped flying, he wanted to see her hit the floor. Sidney gave a scream of shock as she plummeted to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for impact....it never came.  
  
"Neh?".  
  
She opened one eye to find herself in the arms of a now steel-form Piotr.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked her, worried.  
  
"I am now", said Sidney, letting out a small purr, "good catch".  
  
Pickles snarled from the sky.  
  
"Okay, NOW i'm angry", he said, "you may have brought down my family. But you will not bring down....me".  
  
He, blinking as he herd the sound of thunder.....that couldn't be good. From the clouds, Ororo suddenly appeared, her eyes a blazing white, her hair lashing in the wind.  
  
"Uh oh", said Pickles, "not again!".  
  
A huge tornado suddenly sweapt through the sky, picking up Pickles into it. Lighting stuck inside, hitting him everytime. His roars of pain could still be heard as the toranado rose into the air, above the clouds and away. Just as suddenly as it had happened, the storm cleared and everything went calm again. Storm flew down to Earth and sighed.  
  
"That felt good", she said.  
  
"Ororo, you have you're powers back!", said Sidney, not noticing she was still in Piotr's arms.  
  
"That, i do", said Ororo with a smile.  
  
"Nice twister, Storm", said Scott, "so Forge finally fixed your powers?".  
  
"Yes an......oh oh", said Ororo, "i'd better go...see him. I may have left him hanging..ever so slightly in my rush to help you".  
  
With that. she took off to the sky and flew back in the direction of the mansion.  
  
"Okay....that was weird", said Jean, blinking, then looked at Piotr and Sidney, "ahem".  
  
Both looked at her, before looking at each other. Piotr cleared his throat, blushed and put Sidney down. Jean shook her head before grabbing a confused looking Scott and dragging him away.  
  
"Hey", said Sidney, running a hand through her hair, "thanks Piotr for, well, saving my life and all".  
  
"I would do so anytime", said Piotr with a smile, then took a deep breath to say soemthing, but found he couldn't.  
  
"Mmmmm, we need to think of something for you to do with that money of yours", said Sidney, smiling, "the local movieplex is showing a Monty Python marathon, you like that?".  
  
Piotr paused, he hadn't really seen anything by Monty Python.  
  
"Well...i wouldn't know", he admited, "is it any good?".  
  
"The BEST!", said Sidney with a laugh, "i love the stuff, hilarious".  
  
"Well then, i think it would to best if i went to that then", he said, then smiled, offering his arm "would you like to come with me?".  
  
"I'd love to", said Sidney with a smile of her own, taking his arm in hers and leading him off to the movieplex.  
  
****  
  
Storm meanwhile had made it back into the mansion, going to where she had left Forge, thinking he would be long gone. To her suprise, he was still sitting down, and stood up when she walked in, still looking more than slightly confused.  
  
"Okay", said Ororo, walking over to him, "i KNOW i freaked you out and i am sorry. I kissed you without warning or explaination and then i flew off".  
  
"'Ro...".  
  
Storm held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Before you say anything, you do deserve an explaination for my actions", she said, "i've had...feeling for you since...well it is all Rogue's fault! Her and her stupid teenage pointing out of things!".  
  
She paused looked at Forge as he watched her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay. This time i am going to give you warning", she said, "i am going to count to ten. You are going to have to stop me if you don't want anything to happen".  
  
She took a step closer, placing a hand on Forge's chest before taking a deep breath.  
  
"One..two...three..four..".  
  
Forge stopped her on the four, putting a one of his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Ten", he said, leaning in and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Ororo sighed into the kiss, the smallest rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, when she pulled away she smiled.  
  
"You know, for a genius, you are really bad at counting".  
  
"I'll work on that", said Forge with a chuckle.  
  
******  
  
Later on, Piotr and Sidney were walking back from the movieplex, laughing about the marathon they had just seen.  
  
"I did not know that Monty Python was so funny", said Piotr with a chuckle, "it's a Mr Death or somethink and he's come about the reaping".  
  
"See?", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i TOLD you you'd like it".  
  
She glanced up, noticing that they were nearing the Brotherhood house,  
  
"Oh, looks like i'm home".  
  
Piotr sighed, just as he was getting comfortable too, just his luck.  
  
"So i see", he said.  
  
"I had fun tonight", said Sidney, "well...apart from that whole nearly plummeting to my death thing".  
  
"I enjoyed myself too", said Piotr with a shy smile.  
  
"We should do it again sometime", said Sidney, before giving Piotr a soft kiss on the cheek, "g'night Piotr".  
  
With that she went inside, leaving Piotr to touch his cheek and smile.  
  
"Goodnight "  
  
****  
  
Back at the mansion, Warlock was being taught the finer points of playing table tennis by Ray. Apparently, sport on Technarcy usually involved sharp, pointy weapons of death, not paddle bats, so it was taking the young alien teen a while to get to grips with the whole concept.  
  
"Okay, my serve", said Ray, bouncing the ball on the table an hiting it over to Warlock, who swung with his bat, missing the ball completely Ray winced, "ooooh, nearly got it that time!".  
  
"Yes", said Warlock, "Self believes Self is getting the hang of this 'game'".  
  
Ray chuckled, grabbing the ball and trying again. Warlock shape-shifted as the ball came near him, making his arm longer so that he could hit the ball with the bat. The ball bounced across the net and over Ray's head, making Forge have to duck as he entered the room to avoid being hit.  
  
"Self is learning to play 'table-tennis' Self-Carer Forge", said Warlock proudly, "Self just made first hit. Query: Is it possible to have one of these tables back home?".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Forge, "that's what i need, a table tennis set in the middle of dozens of fragile inventions....you can have one in the garage".  
  
"Thank you Self-Carer Forge", said Warlock happily, "Query: are we going home now?".  
  
"Yes, yes we are", said Forge, ushering the alien out before he had the chance to break anything with that bat.  
  
As they passed the fruit bowl, Warlock picked up an apple. In seconds, the fruit turned the same colour as it's holder, then glowed breiefly before fading into a odd black colour, turning into a rock-like substance.  
  
"I LOVE the way that guy eats!", said Tabby, "see you around 'Lock!".  
  
"Farewell Self-Friends", said Warlock as he and Forge left.  
  
Rogue shook her head in amusment before noticing Storm leaning dreamily on the doorframe. Rogue blinked and walked up to her, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Earth callin' Ororo, come in Ororo", she said.  
  
"Yes dear", said Storm in response, before humming happily to herself and walking off.  
  
Rogue blinked, looked from the door to Storm, realisation crossing her face.  
  
"Hey....wait a minute!", she said, running after her, "Storm, come back! A'h want details!!!".  
  
The room emptied, no one noticed Tabby's eyes glow white for a second. 'She' walked over to the telephone, dialing up a number and waiting while it rang, drumming 'her' fingers on the wall while 'she' waited. As soon as it picked up, 'Tabby' quickly spoke, knowing that the place was still on full alert.  
  
"They destroyed the dampener machine, you want me to stay and keep an eye on things here, boss?", 'Tabby' waited, listening to the voice on the other end before before nodding, giving a slightly demented chuckle "okay, no i'll make sure that my covers not blown".  
  
With that 'she' put the phone down and walked off, now all that could be done was to wait, until the time was right.  
  
END  
  
****  
  
*Gives a very very very evil laugh* Yes, that IS where i am going to end it! Who is this new threat?. Weeeeeellllll you'll just have to wait until i do the next chronicle, won't you? Wohahahahahhahahhahahha!. Please do review...make threats to burn me at the stake...whatever. Thank for reading guys! Love ya! 


End file.
